


自憎与远妄

by Priscilla_Trista



Category: ONER
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla_Trista/pseuds/Priscilla_Trista
Summary: 避雷预警，不做人，有nc17，慎入，算我求你了。调教师洋（25） X 女装癖学生超（18）标题分别对应哥哥弟弟，【自憎】——弟弟，讨厌又不敢接受这样奇怪的自己，【远妄】——哥哥，希望终有一天，自己的特殊能被社会所接受。





	1. （一）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不想说话。为什么那样也能翻。
> 
> 就这样吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 调/教师洋（25）X 女装/癖学生灵（18）
> 
> 看病的故事
> 
> 不做人预警 
> 
> 后面有🔞 涉及B/D/S/M 慎入
> 
> 毕竟弟弟成年了 我可以了（不是）
> 
> 卜要上升
> 
> 卜要骂我

（一）  
木子洋走出电梯的时候，感觉到后背传来灼热的躁意。  
他边走边脱掉西装外套，进门，头顶的中央空调迎面吹来一阵凉爽的冷风，男人终于意识到，夏天快要来了。  
“早，Kwin,”  
“早。”  
前台的接待员是个最近新来的漂亮女孩，每天总是带着精致甚至略微浮夸的全套妆容来上班，以至于木子洋半米外就能瞥见她刷得漆黑发亮的长睫毛在空中扑棱，往下就是撑到眼白几乎没有的美瞳，到底了，一张烈焰红唇显眼异常。

她是咨询所开张以来颜值最高的接待员了，难得地能够与所内三大头牌咨询师的颜值齐平而没有拖后腿，想来最近来咨询的病人多了不少，也许跟这位令人赏心悦目的前台接待脱不了干系。

“约了你今天咨询的那个女孩子已经到了，我让她在你的咨询室等着。这个是她的那天填的基本资料和预约信息。”  
“好，我现在过去。”

下午开会的时候提一下给这姑娘奖金吧。  
接过文件后，木子洋把这一想法悄然记下，转身走向咨询室去了。

能约到自己，这个病人不简单。  
木子洋匆匆扫了一眼预约信息，首先对方是有熟人介绍才能拿到自己的预约表格，其次才是重点——她自愿支付“插队”带来的所有费用，显然并不缺钱。  
凭着记忆走到房间门口，木子洋敲了两下门，便走了进去。  
“你好，你是……”他低下头，看了一眼登记名字，“灵超是吧？”  
坐在沙发上的身影一晃，站起身来面向自己。  
“……”木子洋愣了一下。

他又返回去看了一眼文件，发现对方在性别那一栏没有勾选。

眼前站着一个身材高挑消瘦的女孩，披肩长发浓密乌黑，简单的白衬衫和牛仔裙，露出来的腿笔直又白皙，很明显是个学生。  
她的眼睛很大，水灵剔透，目光如炬，此时此刻就这么直勾勾地认真凝望着自己，木子洋竟然感觉到有些招架不住。  
如果说燥热绝对不是因为他今天穿多了，那么口干舌燥也不可能是因为自己还没把手里的矿泉水拧开。  
可是，“灵超”？  
这个名字给木子洋的第一感觉应该是个男孩。再加上对方并没有在性别上勾选，木子洋就更加确定了，他一定是知道自己的规矩，但是又十分迫切需要自己才会做出这样的行为。

谁都知道，Ivory咨询所的Kwin不收男病人。

男人反手将门锁上，目光在对方身上停留了几秒后，走上前去，开门见山：“你是男孩子吧？你应该知道我只接受女病人的咨询，看来你在我们这儿有熟人，谁帮忙把你弄进来的？”

“……”  
“女孩”的眼里闪现一丝不安的慌张，欲言又止，  
“我……”

果不其然，一开口就露馅了。虽然打扮得几乎就是个女孩，但声音确确实实是个男孩。  
男人闭了一下眼睛，一把将文件丢在了沙发上，继而终于把瓶盖拧开，“你回去吧，我不收男病人。”话毕，昂头喝了口水，冰凉淌过喉间，清爽无比。木子洋顿时觉得自己得救了，总算不用落得嗓子冒烟的下场。

木子洋，性别男，今年二十五岁，身高一米八八，年纪轻轻事业有成，在他人眼里一向都是不可多得的完美形象，然而这位别人家的孩子在别人眼里唯一的“污点”大概就是，他的性取向，弯如蚊香。  
木子洋跟家里闹翻有好几年了，尤其是他选择做这行后，跟父母的关系变得空前紧张，今年春节甚至没有回家，跟着所里的本地人回去蹭吃蹭喝，你家赖一天他家赖一天，就这么把春节假混了过去。  
为了不让自己的感情生活受事业的特殊性影响，木子洋只收女病人成了雷打不动的规矩，这几年来一直平静无风，没出过什么意外——他确实没对任何一个病人动过心，如果非要说有意外，那大概就是此时此刻眼前站着的小孩了。

小孩有些窘迫地低下了头，十指紧紧绞在了一起，但是不曾挪动半步，显然不愿意就这么离开。  
“我知道你不收男病人……但是我这样也不行吗，你……你可以把我当成女孩子……哥哥，我真的很需要你的帮助……”  
他重新抬起头来，轻颤的双眸里蒙上一层薄雾，仿佛随时都要潸然泪下的模样，无助又彷徨的表情让木子洋心底狠狠痒了一下，甚至控制不住自己地咽了口唾沫。  
那双眼睛太邪乎了，仿佛要把自己吸进去。又拥有蛊惑人心的神秘力量，他真的快要招架不住了。

“就这一次也行，”灵超见男人逐渐踌躇不决，忙不迭继续央求，“我以后都不来了。”

房间里寂静如斯，两人对视良久，以木子洋率先挪开目光作为落败的标志，他轻咳着，一屁股在灵超对面的沙发上坐下掩盖自己的尴尬，  
“……先说一下你的大概情况。”

“我最近每天都睡不着，……天天都是睁着眼睛看天黑到天亮……”

男人重新翻看起灵超的资料，“高三？别站着了，坐下吧。”  
“嗯……喔。”灵超怔怔地答着，而后白反应过来，拽着裙角坐下了。  
“那马上就要高考了，压力大是吧。是因为这个睡不着？”  
小孩乖乖点了点头。  
“平时自己有什么舒缓压力的方法吗？”  
“……”灵超不说话了，下意识咬了咬唇，双手抓裙角抓得更紧了。  
木子洋微微眯眼，立刻看穿他，知晓了答案：“女装是你的解压方式，但是现在你发现打扮成女孩子也无法有效舒缓你的压力了是吗？”

“从小大家都说我比女孩子还漂亮……妈妈经常把我打扮成女孩子，可是我没有不开心……”一点点将自己的小秘密和盘托出给陌生人可不是一件容易事，灵超的耳根子红得几乎要滴血，还持续扩散到脖子根，再加上李振洋的目光实在太过犀利，他连头都不敢抬了，“反而长大后一遇到不开心的烦恼事，第一时间就会想到女装。”  
“你家人知道吗？”  
“他们……最近知道了。”  
原来如此。  
“他们的反应是什么。”  
“爸爸妈妈都没有生气，”灵超苦笑了一下，“只是似乎很后悔以前对我这么做，这几个月来为我找了很多医生，还是没用。”  
男人试着放柔语调，“所以失眠给你带来了很大影响对么？那么你觉得这其中最严重的是什么，你的成绩，还是你的精神状态，或者其他的。”  
“我现在暂时还没影响到成绩，可是我不知道自己还能坚持多久。我只是想好好睡一觉。”小孩说着，呼吸狭促起来，他无力地用双手掩面，承接住夺眶而出的泪水，身子一耸一耸，极力忍着不哭出声。然而大概半分钟后他恢复了平静，嘴角不再泻出细碎的呜咽，缓慢地把通红的双眼抬起。  
“……对不起。”

男人耸了耸肩，轻描淡写，  
“没关系。我这里是咨询所，本来就是帮助你解决问题的，如果你在我这好好哭一场就痊愈，那我还既省事又白赚一笔。”  
木子洋观察着小孩脸上表情破涕为笑，适时伸出手去，轻捻起对方的一撮头发在指尖摩挲了几下，“假发很逼真，质感也不错，要不少钱吧。”

灵超哑然，忽然忍不住笑了一下，末了竟然还接话了。  
“嗯……而且打理起来可麻烦了。”

很显然，木子洋把他逗乐了。

“好了，”男人起身走向办公桌，弯下腰在抽屉里搜刮着什么，“你这个病人我收下了。”  
“……真的？！”  
“破例一回。”摸到了，木子洋一把将那几张钉在一起的纸抽出来，“不过有一个不情之请，为了在界内维持我这条规矩，以后你来的时候，可以的话还是尽量……”  
“没问题。”男人还没说完，就被灵超打断地一口答应下来，“我本来……我穿这样自己心里能好受些，而且让你破例我就不会给你多添麻烦，你不说我也会这么做。……谢谢你，哥哥。”

“你成年了对吗？”  
“啊……？……嗯……”男人忽然大步朝自己走来，冲击力过大，灵超一时看傻了眼，回答得磕磕碰碰。  
“那就好，这份文件自己看一下，决定好了就勾选你能接受的项目，最后一页签名。”木子洋把新的一份文件塞进了小孩怀里，在他这里治疗已经开始了，每一步都是为了帮助病人，于是他蹲下身去，与小孩凑得更近了些，缩短着这段同时也可能是心理上的距离，“然后我们就可以开始基础测试了。”  
灵超眨着他那双自带美瞳的大眼睛，愣愣接过了男人下一秒递上前来的笔。  
“基础测试是什么……？”

“上面有写。”木子洋敲了敲纸，忽然又计上心头，于是调侃着笑了笑，“要脱光的。”  
“什……”  
“你是成年人了，有权利为自己做决定，当然如果你不愿意，那么我们的治疗就止步于此了。因为你若是连基础测试都不能接受，后续的治疗便完全不适合你。”

灵超支吾着低下头，把文件翻到需要勾选的地方，迅速扫了几眼，红着脸将每一个选项都打了勾，最后又翻到最后一页，签上了自己的名字。  
他“啪”地迅速合上文件，脸憋得通红，仿佛刚才打开的是潘多拉魔盒。

“这么草率？不仔细看看？”木子洋眉目轻挑，“万一我是骗子怎么办。”  
“对医生信任，也是治疗成功的关键因素吧。”小孩忽然郑重其事地把文件双手递回，“我相信你，哥哥……所以一切都由你安排。”

tbc.


	2. （二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题分别对应哥哥弟弟，【自憎】——弟弟，讨厌又不敢接受这样奇怪的自己，【远妄】——哥哥，希望终有一天，自己的特殊能被社会所接受。  
> 避雷预警，不做人，有NC-17，BMSM，慎入，算我求你了。  
> 调教师洋（25） X 女装癖学生超（18）  
> 看病的故事（不）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及轻微捆绑/摸奶子【不是】

（二）  
木子洋从没见过这么干净澄澈的眼神，更何况这个人说话的时候，总是会很认真地凝视着对方，仿佛是像让别人感受到他的真诚似的。  
所以男人确实也感受到了，甚至因此思维滞待了将近十秒，末了才重新找回状态，  
“……很感谢你对我的信任。”他从灵超手里抽回那份文件，顿了顿，“那现在就开始吧，首先到隔壁间去。”  
小孩浑然天成的细长睫毛明显接连颤了好几下，最后木子洋只听见他畏畏缩缩试探道：“真的要脱光吗……？”问完，还用力咽了一口唾沫。  
男人从沙发上站起来，居高临下又忍俊不禁：“当然不用，我逗你的。”  
话音刚落，房间里就传来小孩如释重负的吐气，木子洋见状觉得他实在可爱，忍不住又动起了坏心思：“当然如果你愿意，我也不阻止你。”  
于是灵超起身的动作如男人所料地陡然一僵，好久后才支支吾吾憋出一句：“我今天没准备好……下次吧……”

他彻底站了起来后，木子洋惊讶地发现对方居然能跟自己保持着差距五厘米以内的视线水平，不由得向下瞥了一眼，灵超今天穿的是普通的白色板鞋，几乎没有增高，所以答案应该只有一个，这个小孩本来就很高。  
“这边走。”男人伸手指了指侧门的小房间带着小孩一路走去，同时一边佯装漫不经心地问道：“你现在多高？”  
“过年体检的时候一米八三……”  
难怪裙子那么短，安全裤处于岌岌可危、随时能被瞥见的位置。  
隔壁房间布置成休息室的模样，中央是一张沙发床式的躺椅，浅蓝色的布料，与房间内原木色的壁纸相互映衬着质朴宁静的气氛。  
“躺下吧。”

小孩停在躺椅边上，扶着把手弯下腰，各自抬了下双臂，一左一右地把鞋子拽了下来。尽管动作幅度并不大，然而裙摆的长度实在尴尬，木子洋站得笔直都能看见裙下那块黑色布料的一角，松垮地贴在纤瘦的大腿上。

“下次裙子不要买这么短。”

等他爬上去躺好后，男人这才事后诸葛亮地好心提醒道。

“……啊？”  
“都看见了。”木子洋伸手帮他拽了一下裙摆。  
“我……因为！”灵超忙不迭双手护住了裙子，面颊迅速泛起潮红，语无伦次，“因为如果买大一号的，就穿不了了……！太……太宽。”  
男人微眯起眼，目光落在A字牛仔裙卡着白衬衫的腰间，确实细得可怕，禁不住盈盈一握，更何况这还是个男孩。  
“放松，我要开始摸了。”  
“……哦……”

所谓“基础测试”，就是调教师在正式开始调教治疗之前，先给病人做的一次全身检查。这次测试用来知晓对方身上的敏感点、不同部位对外界刺激的接受程度，方便调教师制定治疗计划。脱光测试出来的结果自然是最精准的，不过很少有病人愿意那么放心坦诚地把自己交给一个充其量是主治医师关系的陌生人，再加上Kwin的行规注定男女有别，总归无关取向，故而干这一行这么久，从来没有出现过在基础测试就愿意脱光的病人。

所以灵超不愿意，木子洋甚是理解。

 

男人的手率先摸上了小孩的腰，从业经验为木子洋锻炼出来的眼力见，让他笃定这里应该是对方最敏感的地方。  
果不其然，指尖刚刚接触到布料，灵超立刻发出一声狭促的喘息，浑身自我防卫地蜷曲起来，四肢纷纷向被外界“侵犯”的部位聚拢。  
“唔……！”他宛如受惊的小鹿，条件反射地攀住木子洋的手臂制止，身体缩成了一团，姿势也由原先的半躺变成坐起来。  
灵超一个抬头，正好跟俯下身子的男人对视，对方眼底充满习以为常的平静，末了还耸了耸肩，轻笑道：“我都还没摸下去呢。”  
灵超后知后觉地反应过来，慌忙松开拦路的双手，羞愤欲死地背到身后，“对……对不起，可是我忍不住……痒……”  
“那说明你身上有待开发的地方多。”都这个时候了，男人还要趁机臊他一把，“不过你要是一直这样拦着我，我们今天是没法顺利进行的。”  
“那……怎么办。”

“我稍微……”男人的一只手撑在小孩身边，保持着半欺压的姿势，另一只手摸上了衣领，三两下扯松黑色的领带，笑容别有用意，  
“把你绑起来咯。”

 

沉静的房间里，慢慢地被黏腻飘颤的隐忍低吟填满，空气中四处溢散着暧昧，连粗重的呼吸都好似在吞吐着色情。  
削瘦的身影无力地瘫在柔软的躺椅里，男人虚跨着骑在他膝盖上方，阻断他乱蹬挣扎的可能，背在身后的双腕遭领带缚住，固定在这张特制躺椅的某个端点，负隅顽抗徒劳无功。男人修长的双手游走在他已被挑逗的滚烫发红的肌肤上，每一次漫不经心的抚摸都可能带出惊慌失措的小声尖叫，事态发展至末端之际，灵超整个人已经属于半虚脱，软成了一滩仍在不断蒸发的高温水，挥发着淫靡的白色雾气，他的双唇微张，津液从合不上的缝隙里顺着嘴角流下，大脑已经被羞耻感冲击得发昏恍惚，更别谈去招架回答男人挑逗的发问。  
“啊……嗯……！”  
男人双手并用，一起掐住了他的腰，呻吟陡然拔高，半袖衬衫裸露出来的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度起了一大片细小的疙瘩，灵超紧紧咬着自己的下唇，胸前起伏剧烈，水灵剔透的双眼早已浑浊涣散。  
他被疯狂的痒意夹杂着微妙的感觉包围，几乎屏住了呼吸，吐气的频率与幅度降到最小，因为如今他只要一动弹，腰腹就会直接撞上木子洋搭在上头、迟迟还不肯离去的双手。  
“衣服扣子可以解开么？”男人贴在他耳边问。  
灵超早已被挑逗撩拨得七荤八素，昂着头泻出两声迷糊的呜咽。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
木子洋转眼就松手攀上了小孩的衬衫衣领，慢条斯理一颗颗将扣子解开，直到最后的两颗被藏在牛仔裙之下难以实施，这才罢手，轻轻将布料往两边扯的下一秒，男人宛如发现新大陆般地伸出指腹，按压向对方胸前一双凸起殷红的其中一点。  
灵超只觉浑身上下宛如触电般的酥麻在瞬间流淌过四肢百骸，一声哀鸣破齿而出——  
“——啊！……”

木子洋脸上闪过一丝诧异，随即饶有兴趣地彻底覆上左边乳首，按压着揉搓绕圈。  
没有穿内衣就是方便。而且看来有意外收获，他在灵超身上找到了比腰部更敏感的地方。

灵超敏感异常地从椅背上弹起，被捆住的手腕与领带的对抗已经拉锯到极限，前倾的幅度戛然而止，依旧阻止不了男人在自己身上肆意妄为地动手动脚，除了摇头告饶以外别无他法，细碎呜咽楚楚可怜，他不知道花了多大的力气才凭着如今大脑的混乱状态组织出了一句完整的话：“停……哥哥……嗯！……可以了吧……不要再继续了，我受不了了……呜……”

“嘘。”木子洋腾出另一只得空的手，轻轻堵在他的唇峰上，小孩竟然真的听话乖乖噤了声，空睁着双仓惶的眼，狼狈显而易见。  
“治疗正式开始的时候，你才有权力叫停。”男人的手顺势滑，从滚烫的侧脸往下，又落在他通红的颈部细细摩挲，动作轻柔温和，狭长的双眼里，蕴满莫测的神秘，“今天不算。”  
“嗯啊……可是我感觉好奇怪……”  
“第一次都会这样。”  
“可是……！”

男人忽然笑出了声。这一笑，让紧张兮兮的小孩瞬间又陷入了不知所措。  
木子洋打趣哼笑着，最后收回手，长腿一迈，利落地从灵超身上跨了下来。  
“不过今天也确实就到这里了。”

“……”灵超依旧发着愣的期间，男人已经绕到他身边，三两下解了领带，抽回手里，而后立刻转身，走向边上的衣架，整套动作行云流水，毫不卡顿。  
“你的身体我已经大概了解了，”他把那条有些发皱的领带挂在了衣架上，从整整齐齐挂在上头的另外几条领带中随意选了一条换上，轻车熟路地重新系好，“下次见面就可以开始治疗，具体情况我们社交软件上交流，一会儿加一下我的私人号码。”  
如临大赦，灵超顾不得手腕上被勒出来的不痛不痒但是明显异常的痕迹，忙不迭将衣扣扣好，低头强装冷静地嗯了一声。  
“那……下次见面是什么时候呢，哥哥……”

“去跟我助理排——”  
看见蹲在地上穿鞋、时而保持不了平衡蹦跶几下的身影的那一刹那，木子洋生生把“找我助理排队”吞了回去。  
“你们学校周末补课么？”  
小孩摇了摇头：“我最近暂时没去学校，老师也让我好好休息，不急着回去。……说是反正高考都剩不久了，还是先把身体养好再说。”  
“这话……”男人嘴角一抽，“明显就是优等生的待遇吧？说吧，你在你们学校是不是成绩很好。”  
刚从一场荒诞里解脱出来的人，还没够完全适应回归现实，灵超轻喘着气，大大的双眼仍然有些恍惚，过于白皙的肌肤让此时的泛红更加明显，消退得比一般人缓慢。相应的，此时他的脑子也没能完全跟上男人的思路，回答出现了延迟。  
“……啊？我……总之不会拖班级后腿就是了……”末了，甚至有些不好意思地摸了摸脖子，然后被自己脖颈滚烫异常的温度吓到了。

……我刚才不会一直都是这种情况吧？……  
灵超后知后觉，心情如五雷轰顶，简直羞到无地自容。

“那明天吧。”男人识趣地转移了话题，“本来周末是我的休息日，不过看在祖国大好花苗饱受失眠折磨急需救治的份上，那就明天开始好了。但是先说好，要等我睡到自然醒，所以，十二点以后。”  
小孩喜出望外，笑容跃然，“没问题，我什么时候都可以……！那……还是在这里吗？”  
“当然不是。”转眼木子洋已经走至他跟前，往小孩手里塞了一张名片，“加了我微信我把地址发给你，到时候你直接报你的名字在酒店等我。”  
每次灵超都郑重其事拿双手传递或者接过什么东西的时候，木子洋都会被他这该死的形式感搞得浑身不舒服，因为这样对比之下，总会显得自己过于随便怠慢。  
“那今天就到这里，我还要开会，你可以在这间房间多休息一会，走的时候带上门就行，不用关灯。”看他如今依旧面红耳赤的模样，怕是短时间也没法离开。  
“谢谢哥哥……你快去忙吧。今天麻烦你了。”  
木子洋恍若魔怔了一般，鬼使神差地伸手，揉了揉灵超的脑袋。尽管是假发，却依然能感受到底下那层最真实的温度。  
灵超愣住了，紧张兮兮地不敢动弹，男人自己也怔了一下，搞不懂自己为什么突然这么做。

希望后续补救不会太晚，也不会太过欲盖弥彰：“不客气，不麻烦，……你付了钱的。那我先走了。”

木子洋刚走出小房间几步，手还没碰到门把手，就忍不住回过头去。  
灵超背对着自己站在原地，一手拿着名片，一手哒哒哒敲在屏幕上。  
木子洋的视线从他的后背挪至下半身的A字牛仔裙上。  
小孩头顶的吊灯洒落刺眼的冷光，白嫩的大腿竟然微微反着光。裙底春光不泄反倒更加色情。

男人顿时一阵烦躁，撇开头，下一秒，看见自己挂在安乐椅上的西装外套。

 

“——灵超。”

灵超刚发送过去好友申请，就听见身后响起微信号主人的声音。他有些诧异，条件反射地回过头去。  
只见男人怀中抱着一件西装外套缓缓踱步走来，然后俯身，二话不说就把外套往自己腰间系去。  
灵超猝不及防，却意外听话顺从地把双臂抬高。

木子洋低着头，喃喃道：“下次还是买大一号吧。”  
“……啊？哥哥你说什么？……”  
“我说下次买大一号，腰围可以改，裙长改不了。”  
“……哦……诶，可是你这衣服不能这么……”  
“就这样。”男人不由分说打断了他，再次居高临下地直起身，拍了拍手后，什么都没说就面无表情地转身。  
咚，门被带上了。  
这回是真的走了。

灵超呆站在原地许久，终于后知后觉地看了眼围在腰间的西装。  
……会皱掉的。  
还有领带也是。

他又看向挂在衣架上的那条领带，发愁地苦着脸，如是想道。

一分钟后，小孩灵机一动，兴冲冲地跑向了衣架，一把将那条皱了的领带扯下，叠着塞进了口袋里，继而站到房间内的全身镜前，确认自己着装整齐后，便也转身离开了。

 

TBC.


	3. （三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅读本文前需要知道的：  
> BDSM≠家暴，所有的一切均建立在双方自愿的基础上，它与性、与爱相互补充完善，同时也能够独立于性乃至独立于爱而存在，并不是随便搜个百度百科或者简单看几部电影就能够理解的。  
> S≠抖S，M≠抖M。  
> 谢谢。

（三）  
星期六的早晨，木子洋难得在闹钟响之前自己睁开了眼。  
十一点零五分，嚯，醒得够早的。  
男人在床上多挣扎了几下，蹭掉了往日起码需要半小时来消耗的起床气，一个翻身摸向床头的手机，拨通了狐朋狗友同时也是酒店经理的电话。  
“昨晚跟你说的那个小孩，到了吗？”  
“早就来了，不到十点就过来了。”  
“……这么早？”木子洋有些意外，“那你怎么不给我打电话？”  
“我问了他要不要给你打个电话，他说不用了，他只是睡不着没事做，所以才提前过来了。”  
“……”  
   
挂下电话，木子洋的心情忽然变得有些复杂。  
他在担心灵超。  
看来睡不着的问题已经特别严重了，自己也失过眠，完全能体会那种躺在床上越来越清晰，看着窗外的天色一点点亮起来的绝望与痛苦。然而职业使然，木子洋能够给自己做适时的疏导，灵超却没有人能帮他，如今就连他唯一的解压方式也失效了。  
想到这里，男人竟然瞬间睡意全无，迅速翻身下床，倒挫自己的动作也比平时快了好几倍，脑子里一边还能想着今天该怎样开始第一次治疗计划。  
顺便还多想了几脑子，关于灵超今天会穿什么衣服的画面。  
不会又穿一条短到安全裤都能隐约瞥见的裙子吧？该不该告诉他其实昨天的那件衬衫也有点透，不得不说他的脚踝瘦得恰到好处……  
   
木子洋猛地一个激灵，用力晃了晃脑袋，瞪大眼看着镜子里的自己，刮胡子的动作骤然僵住。  
艹，自己在想什么。……又开始了。  
男人舒展了一下脖子，伸手将发丝捋到脑后，露出大背头。他深呼吸着，调整了情绪、撇开杂念后，重新忙活了起来。  
   
赶到酒店的时候刚好十二点，由于咨询所跟酒店是合作关系，男人的面孔对酒店来说早就不陌生，前台大老远看见他从门口走进来，就已经默默掏出了房卡。  
“今天是在1213房。”等男人接过房卡后，还补充了这么一句。  
“知道了。”  
   
一般来说咨询所打电话过来订房，酒店都会默认安排套房，这一次也不例外。刷开房门后，男人看见一个身影背对着自己坐在书桌前，头上挂了一副头戴式耳机，而台灯开着，安静的房间里隐约可闻沙沙的翻页声。  
他在干什么……？  
木子洋疑惑不解，慢慢向他走去。  
灵超今天穿了一套英伦风的学生服，米白色的针织衫外套，红黑格子裙，还有刚好过膝的黑色袜子，将他纤细双腿的优美线条完全勾勒了出来。  
他的手里在转笔，技术娴熟流畅，指尖时不时点一下桌面。  
   
木子洋走近后定睛一看，哭笑不得。  
灵超在做作业。  
试卷标题明晃晃印着“实验班进阶培训材料”字样，看来自己的猜想没错，他果然是个尖子生。  
   
男人轻轻拍了一下他的肩膀，灵超瞬间一个激灵，有些猝不及防地回过头来，看清楚来人，赶紧一把拽掉了耳机。  
“哥哥……！你来啦……”  
木子洋动了动下巴，“在做作业？”  
“我……”灵超三两下合上了试卷和草稿纸堆成一叠推到边上，“我想着你还没来，我也没什么事情可以做……”  
“难么？”  
“啊？”  
“反正我是看不懂，以前上学的时候也没那个资本被分到这种东西做。”  
“还……还行吧，只不过之前我很快就能解出来，现在要想好久，因为注意力没法集中，”他撇了撇嘴，垂头丧气，“我实在太困了。”  
男人把手上的旅行袋往地上一放，坐到他身边去，“昨晚又没睡着？”  
灵超摇了摇头：“还是一样，……也就看了八百多章网文吧。后来抬头发现天亮了，我就从家里走出来吃了个饭，又走到酒店来了。”  
 “你一个人住？”  
“嗯……我公寓离学校比较近。爸爸妈妈经常要出差，所以住在市中心。”  
“但是你现在暂时不去学校了，他们没有陪你？”  
“……我自己想一个人待着的，他们一开始也不同意，后来要求我每天定时汇报才勉强答应了。”  
 “你太紧绷了。过来，我先帮你放松一下。”说着，将双手搭上了他的肩膀。  
灵超听话地把后背转向了自己，木子洋尝试放松着他肩颈部僵硬的肌肉，明显听见对方低声闷哼了一下。  
“痛吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
“越痛越说明你这里需要放松。忍着点。”  
他实在太瘦了，捏得用力点就能碰到骨头，简直弱不禁风。  
“唔……对了，哥哥。”  
“嗯？”  
灵超指了指放在桌上的一个纸袋，“你的衣服我帮你洗好熨平了。”  
“谢——”  
“还有领带，”末了，他又小声道，“那天自作主张一起带走了，希望你不要生气。……毕竟也是因为我才弄皱的。”  
意外了一下，更多的是惊喜，木子洋唇边勾起一丝笑意，“那我自然不客气了。对了，今天我们决定一个安全词。”  
“安全词……？”  
“昨晚发给你的文件没认真看吗？任何时候，只要你想停止，喊出这个词就行。”  
灵超费劲地转了转眼珠，记忆骤然复苏，“记起来了……那……马丁尼吧。”  
“可以，”符合安全词的条件，特殊性，不普遍，突兀，一旦出现在调教过程中能让人立刻会意，“差不多了我们就开始。……外套脱掉。”  
   
灵超顺从地站起身来，三两下脱了针织衫丢到一边，里面穿着一件长袖白色衬衫，贴身，收腰，胸前垂着暗红色的领带。  
他站起来的时候，木子洋下意识观察了一下他今天的裙摆长度。  
可以，今天的裙子是中长款。  
男人没来由地觉得满意。  
   
“到床上去。”  
灵超走到床边，蹬了两下小皮鞋成功踢掉后，屈膝爬上了床。  
   
这是一张宽大的双人床，他盘着腿在床上坐好，看见男人蹲在地上拉开了旅行袋，在里头寻找着什么。  
   
“你记住，”木子洋手上忙活着，嘴里也没闲下来，“无论什么时候，只要说出安全词我就会立刻停止。但是相对的，那些什么停下、不要，我都会当做你还受得住，否则你就会直接喊安全词。”  
“记住了。”  
木子洋得到了灵超如同少时军训接收到指令后整齐划一的回应，恍惚间仿佛能透过这句话回溯时光，看见小孩在学校的模样。  
灵超的声音轻快又带着活力，扬起的唇角往上永远都是一双会说话的眼睛，让人总是先入为主地觉着这一定是个无忧无虑满富活力奔跑在校道上的少年，会跟同伴勾肩搭背，忙里偷闲地在操场上挥洒汗水的阳光少年——起码曾经是。  
而看不见的是眼下愈发明显的黑眼圈，眼眶微陷下去后，精气神锐减大半，这是他与深夜顽抗痛苦落败的狼藉。  
可尽管如此，他依旧努力保持着最好的状态面对自己。  
   
这一刻，男人想，他要让他找回从前的模样。  
   
“坐到床头去。”瞥见男人终于搜刮出了那几样想要的东西，起身向他走去。  
“……这是什么？”灵超撑着身子慢慢向后挪动，一边好奇心颇为繁重地盯着男人手里的东西。  
木子洋手里拿着一副黑色丝绸质地的眼罩。  
   
「视觉剥夺」。  
看清楚后灵超就明白了，他昨天在勾选项里看见过的。  
   
男人单膝抵到床上，伟岸的身躯遮挡住了灯光，一层黑暗笼罩住了灵超，“抬头，头发顾好。”  
下意识理了两下假发，下一秒眼前就被黑暗包围了。柔软的布料贴合着覆在他眼上，密不透光，松紧带却正正刚好，完全不觉得紧勒。  
他什么都看不见了。  
   
五感中的第一感被剥夺后，其他的感觉变得空前敏锐，他只觉世界霎时间万籁俱寂，空气中此起彼伏的自己的，和男人的呼吸声，头顶的冷气运转时的嗡嗡作响，一切平日里几乎无法察觉的细小声响在这一刻都被放大了好几倍。  
   
男人忽然地抓住了自己的右手腕，灵超猝不及防，本能下的条件反射是想缩回，却猛地记起现在的状况，于是抵触的动作戛然而止，僵在半路。  
“抱歉……！”  
木子洋已然进入状态切换了角色，没有继续做多余破坏气氛的行为，扯着他的手腕径直按到了右边床头，抽了条绳子直接上手绑住。  
灵超还愣着，男人已经起身走到另一边去，将他的左手也用同样的方式固定。  
   
床上的人被限制行动后，紧张地咬住了下唇，双手渐渐攥成拳头，并拢伸直的双腿微微屈起，最终绞在了一起。  
   
木子洋倏地把手卡进了他双腿缝隙里，开始不痛不痒地揉捏着一边大腿内侧最敏感的软肉。  
“……嗯……！”  
灵超敏感地倒吸了一口气，挣扎着夹紧两腿，男人横在双腿缝隙的宽厚手掌骨节分明，丝毫不受影响地继续游走。  
木子洋突然抱着他的一条腿抬起，格子裙一下子被掀开了大半，裙底风景一览无遗。  
   
 “……”

裙底下是一条白色的三角男士内裤，没有安全裤。  
见男人久久都不说话，灵超更紧张了，用力咽了一口唾沫。

随即就听见木子洋用不知道是什么心情的语气道：“我还以为你真的那么听话。”  
他的指尖勾住内裤边，轻轻拽下来一点，  
“裙子长就可以不穿安全裤吗？”

“！……我只是……”  
一句话还没说完，一股凉风灌进，灵超裸露出来的半边臀明显感受到冷意，瑟缩着扭动了一下身子，结果没想到男人下一秒直接将内裤整条拽下，迅速褪到大腿根部，紧接着立刻轻抚上现如今还疲软的玉茎。

“——啊……！！”  
受惊的小鹿反应过于激烈地踢蹬起双腿，男人似乎早就预料出了举动，欺压上前，扯掉内裤随后往后一抛，继而将他的一条腿抬着卡在自己的肩头，另一条卡在腰侧，一左一右彻底桎梏，让挣扎胎死腹中。他握住玉茎，开始上下轻轻套弄。  
潮红瞬间从双颊以肉眼可见的速度扩散到脖子根，灵超张大着嘴，又是喘气又是呻吟，两种声音交替着带动胸口剧烈起伏，他慌不择路用力扯动着束缚住双手的绳子，然而所有的反抗都在男人的指腹碰到铃口的刹那碎成了呜咽。

木子洋明显感觉到灵超被分开的双腿一左一右、一上一下，分别在卖力勾夹着自己的背和腰部。他的整个人都缩着滑到枕头上彻底躺平了。

“唔嗯、嗯……啊！”

木子洋用另一只手拿过事先准备好的浴巾，又拍了拍小孩的屁股，“腰和屁股抬起来一点。”  
“什么……嗯……！”灵超根本来不及反应，就被引导着挺起了身子，男人往他身下垫了浴巾，然而全程握住玉茎的手纹丝不动，继续有一下没一下的套弄摩挲。

他感觉自己要疯掉了。欲火焚身，心脏仿佛骤停，整个人像是被电击了似的，时不时宛如一尾搁浅的鱼，又抖又颤。

身体变得好奇怪。  
可是不知道为什么，他不想喊停。

 

套弄的速度逐渐加快，另一只手摸上了根部边上的囊带，两指裹住，轻轻捏了一下。

灵超根本没有被这样对待过，完全招架不住男人的花样，没能坚持很久就小声尖叫着交待在男人手里，分量十足的白浊有一部分溅脏了裙摆，剩下的顺着柱体缓慢流下，淌过那明明没被碰过却正在痉挛着的大腿内侧，抽搐的“副作用”蔓延至全身，他的四肢又酸又痛。  
小孩咬着唇，隐忍的啜泣似有似无，可无论如何，他现在什么都做不了，只能任凭身上的男人摆布。  
不是因为害怕，他甚至连自己的泪水究竟为何而来都不知道。

房间里突兀的沉默不知道持续了多久，灵超忽然感觉左手的束缚一松，紧接着，剥夺视线的眼罩也被取了下来。他没做好准备，就这么涣散着微红的双眼，径直跟眼前放大的脸目光交汇了。

“……”灵超紧了紧呼吸，双唇微张，欲言又止。  
此时此刻，他脸上的表情狼狈又迷茫，望着木子洋的一双眸子没有焦点。  
直到男人轻轻拍了一下他的脸，他才一个激灵，猛地被拉回现实。  
“呼吸。”男人慵懒的声线酥进耳际，灵超顿时感到一阵抓心挠肝的瘙痒，后知后觉地大口大口喘着气。  
“今天就到这吧。”说着，右边的绳子也解开了，木子洋放下他双腿，利落地从他身上挪开，脸上重新恢复了的平静下，是一次成功的全身而退。  
床上的人迷迷糊糊嗯了一声，就侧起身蜷缩成一团，双眼半睁半闭，不知道是怎么了。

木子洋收拾完现场后，想着灵超也应该回魂恢复了，本想问他要不要吃午饭，结果一个回头，看见躺在床上昏睡过去的人，小嘴微张，呼吸均匀。

木子洋心底咯噔一跳，几乎是本能让他立刻停下拉上行李袋拉链的动作，及时止住了任何哪怕再细小的噪音。

“……”  
轻手轻脚从地上站起来的时候，灵超翻了个身，男人的心脏分分钟蹿到了嗓子眼。  
结果小孩只是咂了一下嘴，立刻又没动静了，许久过后，均匀的呼吸里终于出现多日睡眠不足精神萎靡，再加上方才体力透支带来的鼾声。

男人顿时如释重负，小心翼翼上前给他盖上了被子，提起还没拉上拉链的旅行袋，抓过桌上的纸袋，用最快的速度撤离了现场。

木子洋出了房间门后，这才蹲下来在走廊上，把装着西装外套和领带的纸袋草草往旅行包里一塞，继而用力拉上了拉链。  
他最后回头看了一眼房间，嘴角不知不觉浮现笑容，起身走向了楼层电梯。

随着叮地一声，电梯门打开，男人一路走到酒店大堂，一眼看到了熟人正倚靠在前台边值班。  
“哟，老洋，你今天这么快完事了啊？”狐朋狗友笑着打趣他，立刻挨了木子洋一记眼刀，乖乖闭嘴接过他丢过来的房卡。  
“房间里还有一个人，不要打扰他，他什么时候下来退房就什么时候退，”木子洋飞快道，“记我账上。”  
“……喔，行，知道了。”经理愣了一下，这才怔怔地回道，因为在他与男人那么多年的狐朋狗友生涯里，从来没听过这个人主动为客人埋单。每一次还不都是有一笔记一笔，清清楚楚的列张表格账单给人送过去。

“走了。”  
“行去吧改天一起吃饭……”

 

灵超醒来的时候，他感觉自己的大脑一片空白，房间里的灯被关了，所有的光源都是靠着从未垃严实的窗帘缝隙里渗透进来的……

阳光！？

等等……！

他一个激灵迅速翻坐起来跳下床，拉开窗帘，外头晨光熹微，清早的街道行人稀疏，摆摊的小贩卖力吆喝着。

灵超回头看了一眼床头的荧光时钟。

7:15

自己……睡着了？

上一个存有记忆的时刻，似乎是昨天中午……又或者是下午。他记不太清男人在自己身上折腾了多久了，到结束的时候，自己已经意识涣散，破天荒地感到如山的困意，彻底压倒了他的双眼皮。

 

多日难眠超负荷的身体终于得到解放，这一刻，他神清气爽。

灵超觉得自己简直太幸福了，在这睡死过去的十几个小时里。更何况醒来后，他还能够呼吸着新鲜的空气，感受初晨暖阳撒在脸上的惬意和夹带着的阳光芳香。

他像是忽然想起了什么似的，转身扑到书桌上，找到了自己的手机，没头没脑地拨通了木子洋电话的三秒后，倏地意识过来这是大清早，慌忙挂断。  
他有些苦恼地盯着屏幕良久，最后还是打开了微信，编辑信息。

“哥哥，谢谢你，我……”

悦耳的铃声在下一秒骤然响起，跳出来的“木子洋 来电”界面覆盖了微信聊天框。

“……喂。”  
“怎么了？”  
灵超从木子洋明显还没睡醒、故而低沉沙哑的声音里听出了一丝紧张，他的心不知什么东西在作祟，肆意翻滚着悸动的痒，笑颜跃然，

“哥哥，谢谢你……我睡着了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS 有人问 哥哥到底是干嘛的   
> 这里解释一下   
> 他们咨询所其实就是一家心理咨询所。  
> 本职工作是心理医生 大部分做的都是心理医生做的工作  
> 但是比较特别的是 因为加入了其他的治疗元素（B/D/S/M） 所以会有其他叫法。  
> 这种治疗方法接受度还没有普及 故而愿意尝试的人并不是很多 实施执行起来难度也比较大   
> 平时的工作已经很忙了 所以这就是为什么哥哥不是那么好约的原因


	4. （四）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行避雷，本章涉及女士内衣。  
> 弟弟主动了一回，这是赤裸裸的勾引。

（四）  
“睡醒了？”  
电话的另一头，稍稍恢复清醒的男人闷笑一声，灵超似乎还听见他翻了个身的动静，“感觉怎么样？”  
“感觉好多了，我已经好久没这么好好睡过一觉了……你在睡觉吗？对不起，我一时给忘了把你吵醒了……”  
“没关系，我一会儿睡回笼觉就是了。”  
“那我不打扰你了！你快睡吧。”  
男人强撑着哼哼了一句：“嗯。”  
“——等一下！”  
结果又被灵超忽然一声给拉了回来，一个激灵，木子洋感觉自己都要心悸了。  
“……又怎么了？”  
“我想问……下一次治疗在什么时候。”  
木子洋又翻了个身躺平，把眼一睁，望着头顶天花板上精致的吊灯发呆，意识涣散，努力想集中精力去思考小孩提出的问题。  
“……下礼拜吧，”他若有所思着，迅速在脑海中将自己今天的安排过了一遍，“我今晚有个饭局。”  
“……哦。”

灵超的声音听起来呈现明显的失望，但最终也没说什么，乖乖“嗯”了一声。  
“我知道了，那……哥哥再见。”

木子洋吊着最后一口气挂断通话，两眼一翻，彻底昏死过去了。  
大早上保持清醒对他来说还是有点难度的。

等他再睁开眼的时候，已经是下午三点了。  
这样的作息才符合他的周末日常，昨天周六一大早就起床，简直要了他的命。  
木子洋挣扎着从床头扒拉过手机，静音模式下各个社交软件的未接信息都飚破了99+.  
其实他确实是在等灵超的电话，小孩没有主动联系自己，反而昨晚都睡不踏实，早上接到电话后这才放下心来，一个快捷静音任由其他人去了。

木子洋划开私人号码的未接电话。  
他就知道，自己某个群聊里的人疯狂cue了一早上了。  
今天是高中那群狐朋狗友每几月一聚的日子，上次自己就没去，被追着骂了三礼拜，从跨国特地赶回来的大教授到连轴转都挤出时间参加聚会的国际大漠，无一不控诉自己的无情，最后木子洋签了“保证书”发誓下回一定去这才作罢。  
今天要是再不去，估计皮都给扒掉。

“老洋——！”  
从最新一条语音开始点，一声暴躁的怒吼冲击着男人的耳膜，  
“你别给我装死！滚出来！今天晚上六点老地方，再不来，我们喝完就去你家拆迁。”  
木子洋有气无力地按下语音键，气若游丝：“……嗯。”

通常来讲，一般的同学聚会都是攀比现场，看谁毕业后混得最好的修罗局，不过木子洋他们这群人比较特殊，家境持平，有事没事就聚一起，反而成了成年后鲜有的放松闲暇、发泄压力的途径。  
晚八点整，一群人在饭局结束后转移阵地到了酒吧，而木子洋在车上就已经坐不住了，掏出手机开始点进与灵超的聊天窗口，指尖却停留在输入框上方迟迟不动。  
“……”  
最终也不知道说些什么好，男人转而戳进了灵超的朋友圈。

小孩的朋友圈没有原创动态，全都是跟其他软件绑定的分享链接。不过从睡眠APP的每日睡眠报告来看，灵超确实失眠很久了，几乎没有深眠的时候，最多也只有不到一小时的浅眠时间段。  
“你看什么呢！”  
车门忽然被打开，有人往自己脑袋上拍了一巴掌，“都到了，我的哥，手机是你的命根子吗？”  
如果不是木子洋现在的心思全部都在灵超身上没反应过来，要不然早就冲出车去跟对方扭打起来了。  
“岳明辉！”敢动他的发型。

“说真的，一晚上了你都心不在焉的。”岳明辉凑到他身边并肩走着，“是不是有人了？”  
木子洋斜睨他一眼，眯起一个不屑的笑容：“又是我妈让你到我这来打听的吧？你一天不当间谍是不是闷得慌。”  
“别介啊，透露点消息，不然过几天回家我又要被我妈念叨了，说不帮阿姨看着你。话说你过年时是真的没回家？”  
木子洋昂起头，拿下巴看着岳明辉，偏偏不说话。  
“我们呢是身在国外不能回家，你倒好，是自己犟着不回去，不是我说你……”  
又开始了，海归文化人的通病。木子洋深吸了口气，甩给岳明辉一个白眼，快步钻进了酒吧包厢，将对方的念叨无情地抛下。  
“我还没说完呢！”  
“你快闭嘴吧你！”

晚间九点。  
一帮人轮流霸占着麦一个小时了，不亦乐乎，而木子洋自从坐下来后屁股就没挪动过，这短时间他凭着灵超的手机号码去其他的社交软件搜索了一番，可惜无功而返，最后终于忍不住在九点零五分的时候，再次点进聊天窗口，给小孩编辑了条信息发了过去。

“感觉如何？今晚还睡得着么。”

十分钟过去了，灵超没有回复。

……难道这么快就又睡着了。  
就在男人犹豫着要不要再多发条信息——也许是对方没看到——的时候，手机终于震了起来。

“我刚才在洗澡！”  
“感觉……其实不太好。越来越精神了，一点困意都没有。”  
短短两句话还夹杂了一些不明所以的字符，男人猜测应该是手误打了进来。

刚洗完澡？那现在岂不是什么都没穿。  
这两句夹带乱码的信息应当拥有一段故事。  
男人鬼使神差地开始想象灵超一丝不挂地从浴室里走出来，没来得及多擦拭几下身体，就先拿起手机，看见自己的未读信息时，说不定会是意外有惊喜的表情，故而一把丢掉了浴巾，扑到床上，匆匆蹭掉还湿漉漉的双手，忙不迭打字回复，残留的水珠递到屏幕上，影响了键盘的精准度。

木子洋深吸了一口气，下一秒，哒哒摁了几下，发送。  
“你穿衣服了么。”  
对面沉默了许久，备注栏一直显示正在输入中。  
“还没……没来得及呢……”  
男人又开始想象另一头被说破后小孩面红耳赤的模样，配上他易羞的体质，从耳根子红到脖颈，只需要短短几秒。  
“你家里有女士内衣吗。”按下发送键的那一刻，他几乎是带着视死如归的平静，仿佛对面的人下一秒就要发来一句责骂，一声“变态”后，愤怒地将自己拉黑。

然而灵超却慢吞吞地回答了一行字：“我买过……但是还没试过。”

木子洋的唇角勾起一丝诡秘的轻笑，修长的指尖行云流水地滑过屏幕。  
“穿给我看。”

 

“……！”  
灵超光着身子趴在床上，等待木子洋回复的过程中双腿百无聊赖地乱晃悠着，还未擦拭干净的水珠顺着他身体上明朗的线条滑落，细碎的水滴拼凑在一起，反射着头顶冷白色的光。  
他目不转睛盯着手机，看见新冒出来的那四个字的时候，顿然停止了浑身上下的动作，微微瞪大了双眼。

穿……穿给他看？

小孩怕男人等得太久，误会自己被吓到了，匆匆回了一段未经大脑处理的话过去。  
“穿……怎么给你看？拍照吗……”  
他的指腹不安分地在已经没有内容的聊天框里乱戳着，忽地一个激灵，又猛然想起了什么，立刻补充发送，  
“这是治疗的内容吗？”  
男人的回复是：“你可以这么认为。”

当然不是了，这完全是自己一时兴起鬼迷心窍，界内最忌讳的行为——夹带私货。  
可此时此刻木子洋觉得自己就是鬼迷心窍了，不仅鬼迷心窍，自从收了这个新的病人后，他按部就班的人生正在一点点被打乱，且大有一发不可收拾的趋势。

一分钟后，他收到了灵超的回复。  
“我知道了，你等我一下。”

……是错觉吗，为什么总感觉小孩的一句话里，字里行间透露着似有似无的失落。

“老洋，你今天怎么回事？真不上来唱一首？！”  
面对岳明辉的新一波骚扰，男人迅速抬手死命摆了摆，用最快的速度把自己跟外界隔绝，这么关键重要的时刻，他不想被打扰。  
“没劲！我看你才是老年人……”

短短的五分钟，恍若过了一个世纪，木子洋盯着屏幕，看时间艰涩地一点点流动，聊天窗口却毫无动静，简直度秒如年。

一张处于预览的、还未完全加载的图片终于发了过来，木子洋下意识看了看四周，没人坐在身边，同时手上跟着把亮度调暗，这才点开了那张照片。

照片里灵超跪坐在木地板上，对着全身镜拍下了这张照片。他特地戴上了假发，身上穿了一套齐全的白色蕾丝内衣裤，仔细一看，不仅仅是普通的内衣。  
绑带双边可解的内裤，从脚尖一直裹到大腿根部的配套吊带袜，把这副香艳的画面趁着既纯情又色情。  
举着手机拍照的一边手臂正对着全身镜，男人发现这个小孩不仅白到发光，就连胳膊肘都是粉嫩的。  
灵超还是有些紧张，另一只手紧紧攥着大腿。

木子洋从这张照片里退出来，看见小孩又发了一条新的信息。  
“这样可以吗……还是说其他角度也要……”  
男人的心脏仿佛被击中了般，遭受了可爱暴击，大脑上头了似的开始发昏，一时之间忘记回复。

小孩似乎等急了，下一分钟，男人的手机又震了起来。  
看见信息内容后，木子洋狭长的双眼，终于被惊得睁大了。

“或者哥哥要到我家来亲自看看吗？”

 

“——好！！鼓掌！！唱得好！”  
不知道谁带头起哄，一曲终了后做作地给予热烈的掌声，把木子洋吓得从飘飘欲仙的迷幻中被强行拉扯出来，他猛地抬起头，包厢内震耳欲聋的音乐吵得他太阳穴一阵钝痛。  
“什么乱七八糟的！”他暴躁地吼了一句，抖抖衣袖从沙发上站起来，“吵死了！”  
“你去哪啊老洋！？”  
“我有事，先走了。”男人说完，扭头毫不留恋地大跨步走向房门。  
“你又有事？！真没意思！”  
“改天请你们吃饭。”敷衍得不要太明显，木子洋连头都没有回，抬手挥了挥作为道别，便猴急地扬长而出。  
他一边快步走在霓虹闪烁的走廊上，一边掏出手机，距离灵超发送那条信息过来已经过去了两分钟，男人生怕自己再不回，小孩就要无地自容了。

他郑重其事地按动键盘，每一下敲打都无比认真。  
“你家在哪”  
其实急躁得连标点符号都不想打。

三秒后，一直守在屏幕前的人，瞬间给男人发送过来了一个定位。


	5. （五）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自行避雷谢谢  
> 本章涉及女士内衣/SP（打屁股）/指奸/口交

自憎与远妄（五）

木子洋打从心底辱骂自己。  
灵超家小区楼下有一家便利店，在上楼之前，男人拐进去逛了一趟，出来的时候口袋里多了避孕套和润滑剂。  
他试图说服自己，只是以防万一，不是一定要用到。

小区安保极其严格到位，男人按了小孩家的门牌让对方开门后顺利进到大楼里后，前台的保安还要问一嘴您找谁，木子洋抬头一看，前边还有第二道门禁。  
“木子洋先生？好的，这边。”菲律宾保安操着不太标准的中文，划掉登记手册上男人的名字，起身领着他进了第二道门禁，然后才是第三道——电梯。

灵超住在26楼。

电梯门完全合上前，保安都还一直站在门外原地没动，毕恭毕敬对自己露出微笑，末了还欠了欠身。  
男人眨了眨眼，似乎有些明白灵超的父母为什么会放心他独居的原因了。  
“叮咚——”铃声回荡在空荡的走廊上。

“来了！”房间里的人提高音量，一边光着脚一路跑过去，他身上裹着件长款浴袍，警惕地往猫眼看了看，确认是自己想看见的人后，如释重负地松了口气，一把拉开了门。  
“哥哥，你来啦。”  
他是真的很开心，脸上洋溢着最干净而发自内心的笑容，甚至如果不是想到自己跟这个男人才认识了第三天，他几乎想扑上去向对方索求一个拥抱。  
木子洋迅速侧身进来，扭头便开始观察对方。灵超披了一件宽松的浴袍，但是从双腿上还穿着的白色半透明蕾丝边长袜可以知道，刚才照片里穿的应该没脱。

男人哑然失笑，搂着他的肩膀反客为主地将他往客厅带，“这么信任我，真不怕我是坏人？”  
“我不怕，”没想到灵超看着自己的眼神无比认真，语气出奇地坚定，“因为你不是坏人。”

他从小就是别人眼里的好孩子，众星捧月，父母恨不得把所有好的都给他，他也确实尝遍了，严格来讲，他是一个人生极其健全、一帆风顺，性格完整无缺陷并且能够明辨是非之人。  
只不过过于稚嫩的外表经常让人觉得自己单纯好骗，可惜他什么都不缺，所以从未上当过。

而这一回，不管会不会栽在这里，他都认了。

“哥哥，你喝酒了吗？”  
灵超在男人身上细细嗅闻了几下，睁大眼问道。  
“难得聚在一起的朋友，”木子洋在沙发上坐下，抬眼看着小孩，“所以随便喝了几杯……”  
两个人对视上的瞬间，忽然不约而同地噤声。客厅里顿然一片持续的死寂，同样语塞的双方欲言又止，不知道该对这短短几天发生的一系列荒诞之事作何评价。

最后还是灵超先打破了沉默。

“哥哥，所以你……”他冷不丁抓住男人的手腕，带动着伸向自己腰间地浴袍绑带，“现在看吗。”

男人觉得，自己今晚可能逃不过要交代在这里了。  
“……真的可以么。”然而箭在弦上，他又开始瞻前顾后，犹疑不决地与自己内心深处的洪水猛兽做着理智的拉锯战。发问期间，他的指尖已经摸到了绑带。  
“可以的。”灵超答的不假思索，“你说的，我是成年人了，那么对自己负责的同时，我也有权利决定自己的选择，不是吗？”

然而木子洋也是个成年人，理智告诉他现在不可以这么做，疗程初始，自己若是现在就把私人感情参和进来，是治不好灵超的。  
可是该死的，此时此刻的他大脑一片空白，完全想不出该怎么做，才能把如今离奇的发展扳回正道。  
然而手已经魔怔地开始自己动了起来，一把扯掉了灵超的腰带。  
“……！”他这才一个激灵，反应过来自己都干了什么，可站在身前的小孩乖乖地一动不动，甚至微微抬起了双臂方便他摸索。

“……自己脱了。”良久，男人终于沉声道，压低的声音里不知道蕴了多少隐忍。  
灵超动作干脆，毫不拖泥带水，抖了一下肩辅助，脱掉浴袍的速度更快了。随着浴袍滑落在地，香艳的画面重新映入眼帘。  
这还是他第一次看见灵超衣服下的风景，小孩的肩膀有些窄，导致体型偏瘦弱，故而穿着这套布料除了平坦的胸脯完全没有违和感，纤细到吓人的腰，浑身上下没有一丝赘肉，笔直修长的腿套在吊带袜里锦上添花，吊带紧贴着肌肤，隐约可见勒痕。玉茎被裹在单薄的布料里，鼓出了个不小的凸起。

木子洋瞬间半眯起了眼，理智在崩溃边缘摇摇欲坠，身下血脉贲张。  
自己真是个禽兽，他想。  
如果让刚才包厢里毕业后去做了警察的好友知道，大概早就掏出手铐把自己扭送进局子里了。

而这一刻，男人想到了活路。

他微微分开双腿，屈膝，拍了拍自己的一边大腿，“趴到我身上来。”

“……咦？”灵超愣了一下，但很快就听话顺从了，他走到男人身边跪上沙发，过分修长的手臂撑到另一边，缓缓地俯身。这一趴下的过程中，他也私心作祟，佯装保持不了平衡地趁机多摸蹭了男人几下，趴好后，小孩得出结论，自己小腹现在搁着对方大腿的这个男人是个健身爱好者，肌肉结实。微微侧头向上看，这个角度下男人完美的倒三角身材更明显了，宽到超乎常理的肩直接拉大体型差距，垂下来的身影仿佛一座牢笼将自己包围了。

“手伸出来。”  
男人手里不知道何时捡起了本该掉在地上的浴袍腰带，晃悠在小孩眼前。  
灵超乖乖照做奉上，男人动作利落干脆地将他的双腕绑住在身前，又抓过边上的靠枕，塞到了他胸下，让他的双臂瞬间找到了支点。  
“安全词还记得吧。”  
小孩细长的睫毛因为该死的期待与兴奋不由自主颤了起来，连应答都是飘着的：“嗯。……”  
“那就好，记着我们的约定。”

男人说着，手已经抚摸上了他的后背。顺着他异常明显的脊柱沟一路向下，滑到了尾椎。  
灵超身体起伏得厉害，沉静的客厅里，他狭促的呼吸清晰可闻。  
内裤的后半部分细窄，堪堪遮住臀缝，上周边缘被吊带一左一右拉扯到极致，整片布料看起来不堪重负，随时都要解体。吊带紧勒在灵超结实翘挺的双臀上，红痕明显。

木子洋伸手揪起吊带，立刻松手，吊带啪地一声回弹打在灵超的左半边屁股上。  
“嗯……！”  
猝不及防，灵超狠狠抖了一下，亮堂的双眼猛地瞪大。  
下一秒，又是一声，男人扬手在他另一边臀上落下了不轻不重的一巴掌。  
“啊……嗯……”  
灵超埋下头，将自己潮红的脸藏在双臂后，下唇咬的生疼，吊带，和男人的手不断交替着落在自己的某一边臀上，然而打几下，什么时候打，一切都是未知的。灵超感觉自己像是趴在一记定时炸弹上，屋子里回响着的啪嗒声就是炸弹倒数的信号，将他的欲望激荡着推上峰值高潮。  
随着拍打的速度加快，他开始一边扭动身子一边泻出细碎低吟，似有似无的躲闪会换来加重了力道的惩罚，灵超的身子已经有大半边偏离轨道，在意识到这个潜规则后，他竟然开始变本加厉地挣扎起来，企图自讨苦吃，为这场调教争取新的跨越式的进展。

他的小心思很快就被男人察觉。  
木子洋挑眉，兴致勃发。

他接连扯落了内裤两边的绑带，布料瞬间解体，通红又白皙的两瓣臀彻底暴露在了空气之中。  
灵超倒吸一口凉气，瑟缩了一下。  
“啊啊……哥哥……！”  
木子洋开始五指并用，整只手凑上去揉捏起柔软富有弹性的臀肉，在小孩被伺候得迷迷糊糊之际，猛地一巴掌将他打醒。  
灵超昂起头，眼尾发红，表情委屈得不得了。

木子洋最终还是把口袋里的东西掏出来了。但他只拿出了润滑剂，并且发誓今晚就到这里，也只能到这里。  
拆装、拧开，倒下之前，职业使然让男人先行拿随身携带的酒精消毒片清洁了手，这才放心地掰开灵超的臀，瞥见藏在里头的那个粉嫩、正在一张一合的穴口，反手将润滑剂倒了下去。

冰凉的触感瞬间包围了灵超。他还没来得及咿呀出声，微妙的异物入侵感接踵而至。

男人将第一根手指探进了甬道里。  
“啊……嗯……！”  
初经情事的肉壁稍显生涩，男人进入得有些艰难，本想就此打住怕自己又没轻没重伤了灵超，不想灵超这几声惊叫式的呻吟让他瞬间把持不住，脑袋直发热地不管不顾径直将手指一捅到底。  
“哥哥慢……啊……疼！”灵超蹬了几下腿，被男人突然猛烈的攻势一时吓懵了，同时浑身发酸发软，渐渐没了挣扎的力气。

看着灵超双颊迅速泛起潮红，眼底闪过一丝慌张，木子洋愈发地想欺负他。

男人不由分说，塞进去了第二根手指，身下的人瞬间小声尖叫了起来。  
“啊——！……”  
两指被滚烫的肉壁包裹吸紧，木子洋试着堪堪分开点间隙的同时持续往里推进，而灵超类似于求饶的哀鸣，无疑是最好的催情剂。

“哥、——嗯……！！”长驱直入的两指点到深处的敏感，又痛又爽，还夹杂着几分该死的欲求不满，灵超律动的腰身如同岸上搁浅的鱼，又好似一滩水，他忍不住地从沙发上跪起，主动迎上去配合起木子洋。  
成功切入后，木子洋开始试着来回抽插，后穴渐趋湿润，第三根手指加入后，一直抿唇极力克制的灵超闷哼一声，身子痉挛几下，白浊倾泻而出。

他被男人生生用手指挑逗射了。

灵超的两片薄唇抽动着颤抖，双眸噙满羞耻的生理泪水，沉重的呼吸却身体一次次吸紧正在侵犯自己的三根手指。  
“安全词你知道的。”  
男人调侃着说完这句话，便使坏地拿手指在深处曲起弧度，挤压着嫩肉。  
“啊……等一下哥哥嗯……别……！”

男人顺势抬手，对着翘挺的屁股就是一巴掌。  
一声闷声，灵超用力捂住自己的嘴，昂着头扯出一道优美的颈线，他在粗喘，口鼻并用，却偏偏要捂住自己的嘴巴，自讨苦吃，狼狈不堪。

木子洋的三指不依不饶，在甬道里肆意妄为。灵超越是压抑不喊出声，他便愈加过分地用力抽插，带出色情的淫液，湿透了他的西装裤。

就这样，时而轻缓得不痛不痒，时而粗暴得愉悦难耐，男人轻而易举地用手指将灵超送上了情欲的高潮，看着被后续空虚折磨得终于闷声呐喊起来的人，他深深地吸了一口气，随后将手指抽出。

灵超还在嘤咛着扭动身子，忽然发觉腹部被什么鼓起的硬物顶住了。他瞬间停止了抽搭，抬头瞪大眼盯着木子洋。

“……哥哥……你……”他还很虚弱，双臂微微发颤撑不住身子，双眼被情欲过得彻底通红。

“从我身上起来。”木子洋看似无懈可击的冷漠外表，已经渐渐出现了裂痕。  
“可……”  
灵超还没说完，男人忽然就伸手把他抱起来，一路走向他的卧室。  
他在木子洋的怀里颠簸着，大脑晕乎乎。

结果男人只是把他放到了床上，继而立刻转身走进了浴室。

浴室里接连传来男人脱衣暴躁丢在地上的声响，然后是开到最大的淋浴喷头打在肉体上的声音。

稀稀疏疏的水声，仿佛一首蛊惑人心的音曲，灵超魔怔了一般，忽然站起身来一步步走向浴室。  
男人没有关门。  
浴室里结成的水雾半遮不掩地笼罩着玻璃门后的人，他健壮紧实的身材，昂头抬臂，一举一动都有水流包裹着刻印，灵超站在门口，轻轻咽了一口唾沫。  
木子洋似乎背对着自己，簌簌的水声让他并没发现有什么动静。包括有人正在走向他。

一股暖意从背后蹿来，木子洋的动作僵在半空中。  
灵超抱住他后，脑袋轻轻地在木子洋的肩膀附近蹭着，环住腰身的双手力度虽然不大，却能很清楚地感受出无比坚定。  
“……灵超，放开。”  
悄悄把水流调弱，尽力将动作幅度保持到最小，男人的声音变得空前低沉沙哑，隐忍着一触即发的无限兽欲。  
灵超不说话，松开木子洋走到他跟前，与他面对面。  
头顶的淋浴喷头不断下落着水，顷刻间灵超衣不蔽体的身子也被过得一片湿漉，水滴打在他的眼边，耳侧，他的身体，灵超有些不舒服地眯起了眼，眼前的木子洋顿时就模糊起来。

木子洋还未来得及将疑惑问出口，跟前的人忽然蹲下，在水流交错里，湿透着全身，张嘴含住了自己胯间的性器。  
“……”男人有些意外而猝不及防地后退了半步，灵超双手并用地握住根部与囊带相接的地方来帮助自己更好地吞进巨物。他闭着眼，脸上的水流一阵一阵地，淌过双颊的是温热的水滴，爬上来的是潮红的情欲。  
灵超跪在地上，嘴张到极限的最大，舌苔有些艰难地舔过勃起性器上的褶皱，顺着凸起青筋的回路，他的唇颚很快就酸胀起来，然而木子洋的事物才刚刚被含进一半。

灵超的表情变得有些难受，却仍一边吞吐一边继续往深处推进。

木子洋终于反应过来，伸手摸向了匍匐于自己身下的那人的脑袋，指尖穿插进发丝缝隙，五指慢慢扣紧。  
灵超的主动让他血脉贲张，此时此刻几近失控地把他的头往里按，忍不住，疯了一般地想看他无助又惊慌失措的表情，就是想狠狠地欺负他。

“唔嗯……！”  
显然自己有些操之过急了，灵超瞬间招架不住，脸憋得通红，猛地睁开双眼。

男人的心底忽然一抽，而后隐隐作痛。  
“够了。”

手上一用力，他不由分说将人扯了出来，灵超咳嗽着低下头，嘴巴还保持着大开，短时间无法闭上。  
“你没必要这样做。”但是却始终有一股邪火将他紧紧缠绕，挺立的性器就贴在身下人的脸边，硬得彻彻底底。以这个架势看来，可不再是自己解决一顿就能行的，需要的恐怕更疯狂的发泄。  
灵超昂头，有意无意地蹭过脸边的硬挺，发烫的脸颊与同样发烫的性器，让他宛如置身欲爱的深海，灵超细长的睫毛忽地停不下颤抖，声音微弱而断断续续，

“哥哥……让我做完吧，哥哥。”


	6. （六）

（六）  
早晨七点半的闹钟如约而至，然而突兀的铃声却让灵超瞬间惊醒。  
这不是自己设的闹钟。或者说，他已经很久没有设闹钟了。  
他的双眼仿佛被强力胶黏住了一般，费了好大的劲都睁不开，只能迷迷糊糊地爬起来，凭着直接寻找声源，企图将闹铃关掉。  
结果啪一声，灵超感觉自己一巴掌拍到了个不对劲的地方。  
   
木子洋闷哼一声，脸上一阵闷痛，挣扎着睁开眼，灵超白嫩嫩的手掌扒拉在自己左半边脸上。而另一边，自己的手机正在疯狂地震动和嚎叫，铃声是男人为了在工作日强行叫醒自己这个起床困难户而设的，难听至极，惊悚无比。  
男人身体先行行动，迅速抓过手机按掉铃声，大脑后来才跟上地意识到：今天该上班了。  
侧头，躺在自己身边的小孩迷迷糊糊地不停眨着眼，目光却是涣散的，显然还处于睡蒙了的状态。他的假发还戴在头上，只不过由于昨晚在浴室里那一出，虽然天气热了干得快，最终也没有摘下来，但还是呈现炸毛状态，简单来说，暂时不能用了。  
“怎么这个时候响啊……”灵超在睡眼惺忪状态下开口说话时奶音异常明显，男人听着整一颗心瘙痒难耐，连小孩的抱怨都显得那样可爱，“这才几点……”  
“是我的闹钟，”木子洋轻声道，“我今天该上班了。”  
灵超瞬间清醒了大半，倏地睁开眼，怔怔地盯着男人良久，消化了对方方才说的话后，猛然从床上翻起来，整了整凌乱的毛发，“我……我跟你一起去。”  
说完他自己也愣住了，反应过来后一副羞愤欲死的模样低下了头，暗骂自己果然是刚睡醒，说话不经大脑。他扯着衣角噤声好久，才发觉自己身上不知道什么时候穿了套睡衣——或者说不知道昨晚什么时候被男人套上的。  
“你要跟我一起去上班？”木子洋已经从床上半起身来，单手撑着脑袋，饶有兴趣地看着小孩，“那可是会很无聊的。”  
灵超立刻脱口而出：“我带作业过去过……！”  
马上就想到应对策略了么？看来昨晚是真的睡得很好，小脑袋瓜转得可快了。  
“所以……可以吗？”  
   
男人顿了一会儿，末了起身下床，“那作业记得带多点，我上班除掉午休，要一整天的。”  
   
在他看不见的背后，小孩的双眼里闪烁着窃喜，兴高采烈地应了一声“嗯”后，这才意识到自己可能激动得太过明显了。  
   
木子洋走进浴室，很快就意识到现阶段一个最为严峻的问题。  
他低头盯着昨晚被自己丢在地上的衣服，这团布料已经皱得不堪入目，尽管自己不要点脸，穿去上班也还能勉强凑合，但与其这么做，男人宁可直接跳楼。对自己高质量的精致人生，从来就不允许此番邋遢的行为举止。  
所以其实今天最好的办法其实是不去上班，但是行程表上的病人预约，彻底打碎了他的美好幻想。  
偷偷洞悉全局的灵超从门外悄悄探进头来，小心翼翼道：“哥哥，我爸妈上次来住的时候有留衣服在这里，不然你去看看我爸爸的衣服有没有你能暂时……”他的嘴上在说话，目光一刻不落地全都聚焦在了男人的肉体上，宽肩窄腰，超乎完美的倒三角身材，肌肉线条明朗，总之扑面而来的压制感，让小孩忍不住想多看几眼。  
木子洋终于把目光从那堆已经没救了的衣服上收回来，佯装淡定道：“那就先这么办吧，也只能这样了。”  
“好！”小孩顿时笑开来，“在侧卧的衣柜里，你跟我来！”转身一溜烟就先跑走了。

小孩跑开后，男人依旧呆站在原地若有所思了许久，最后似是发出无可奈何的轻叹，弯腰将地上的衣物捡起，抛进了角落处的洗衣篮里。  
结果啪地一声，有什么东西从口袋里滑落掉在了地上。  
“……”  
木子洋放空了几秒，抓起掉在地上的、那盒全新未开封的避孕套，转身丢进了垃圾桶里。

“哥哥——！”灵超在外头喊了起来。  
“来了。”

灵超的父亲应该是个注重形象且不服老的存在，衣柜里挂着的几套衣服，从常服到正装均偏年轻化，木子洋挑出一套中规中矩的黑西装，穿上后勉强合身，除了四肢袖口不够长以外没有什么大问题。  
除此之外，侧卧的浴室里男性洗漱的装备齐全应有尽有，木子洋物尽其用，在里头倒腾自己的时候，灵超也溜回房间换衣服去了。  
他首先当然是换了顶新的假发，然后褪下睡衣，挑选衣服时，下意识打开窗伸手往外探了探。  
一股燥热的风瞬间涌进房间，早晨八点未到，外头已是烈阳高照，灵超掏出手机一看，今天升温了，并且不可思议地在四月达到了30度，看来近几年说的全球变暖加剧都是真的。  
既然今天天气那么热的话……难得的好机会。

木子洋边系着两边的袖扣，边抬起头看了主卧一眼，开口喊道。  
“你好了吗？灵超……。”  
“来了！”

看见跑出来的身影时，木子洋陡然一愣。  
灵超换上了新的齐顺的假发散放着披在肩上，上身一件黑色针织吊带上衣、肩上的两个蝴蝶结似乎只需要轻轻一扯就能让整件衣服解体，下身的牛仔短裤短到看看覆过大腿根部，瘦伶伶的四肢白皙而光滑地暴露在外，木子洋瞠目结舌，震惊地瞪着小孩不放，欲言又止。  
“你……”  
直到灵超跑进书房收拾完书包走出来后，手臂上多了一件防晒衣后，男人才暂时闭了嘴。  
“今天天气好热啊。”灵超把东西都放到玄关处的鞋柜上，拿过摆在鞋柜上方的防晒霜一边打开一边在小凳子前坐下，挤了一滩乳液就往自己手臂上涂抹起来，偏头看向男人，眼神里充满了无辜。  
“咳……”木子洋清了清嗓，“你是不是，穿的有点少了。”  
“我是怕热体质，哥哥。”灵超人畜无害地眨着眼睛，“天气一热，多少度的冷气都没用，而且我还不容易出汗，所以只能穿少点。”

这也太少了吧。  
然而木子洋只敢在心里说，因为他暂时还没想好自己能够说出这句话的立场。

见男人不说话了，灵超就当他没有意见，低头继续擦起防晒霜，两只手臂涂抹完毕，他开始努力地将手够到背后擦拭露背的部分，但是每次都是这样，总有怎么都够不到的地方，进行得异常艰难。  
木子洋走过去从他手里接过防晒霜，倒了一把在手心，拍到了他的后背，耐心地替小孩涂抹均匀。  
“唔……谢谢。”  
医生的手柔软异常，梭巡在他的背上，这种微妙的触感搞得灵超心底痒痒的，不知道什么诡异的情愫在作祟，到最后呼吸就让有些狭促起来。  
“还有哪里要涂？”男人在他身后问道。  
灵超犹豫了一下，还是小声说出了口：“腿还没擦。”  
“转过来。”  
灵超乖乖照做。  
本就坐在低矮的凳子上，双腿伸直后在地上延伸得更长了，男人轻轻敲了一下他的膝弯，示意他把腿屈起，灵超刚抬起腿，就被对方一把握住了脚踝。  
还没有穿鞋的脚踩在了男人的膝盖上，灵超心里咯噔一跳，紧张地又不安地蜷曲起脚趾，木子洋却若无其事，继续往他腿上倒防晒霜，冰凉的乳液在白皙的大腿上缓慢地扩散着，然后被男人的手掌一把推开，来回在他上头摩挲着蹭均匀，一直从大腿到小腿。

好痒。

在换到下一条腿的过程中，男人的指尖不慎碰到了内侧的软肉，灵超一个没忍住，如同受惊的小鹿，敏感地闷哼了一声。  
“唔……！”  
于是木子洋的手骤然顿住在空中，他有些发愣地抬起头，许久后才怀揣歉意解释道：“不小心的。”  
看着男人脸上鲜少出现的慌乱，灵超不知道为什么被就被成就感冲昏了头脑，带着调侃的笑意跃然，“哥哥，你是不是就是想摸我，直说呀。”  
“……”  
“……不是，对不起……”  
话说出口不到三秒他就后悔了，随着屋子里陷入死寂，灵超觉得自己这么说确实有些过分，是对男人的不尊重，眼前的人没有继续手上的动作或许就是他愠怒的证明，于是灵超也慌了，语无伦次地道起歉来。  
“哥哥，我刚才不是那个意思，我……”  
然而木子洋却在这个时候开口了，不由分说将他打断。

“你说得没错，”他缓缓道，“我就是故意的。”

……？

在灵超大脑陷入一片空白、对男人的话消化无能的期间，木子洋停了几秒，忽然发难，一把从膝盖径直往上捋，摸进了他的短裤里。  
“哇啊……！等一下、哥哥！痒……哈哈……！”  
灵超身子一歪，猝不及防地从椅子上滚落在地，男人不依不饶地欺压上前，彻底将他压在身下，双手不安分地在他身上乱摸。  
“你不用道歉，我就是想摸你。”  
被困住的人在狭小的活动空间里一边扭动着身子，一边咯咯笑起来，反抗的双手虚虚锤了几下男人的肩膀，立刻乖乖缩回到胸前了，他笑得比什么时候都开心，完全没有被强迫的自觉。  
偌大的公寓里回荡着灵超清脆愉悦的笑声，他被木子洋挠得浑身发痒，却无从逃脱，只得上气不接下气地求饶。  
“我错啦……我错啦哥哥，别摸，痒……”

男人上下其手的动作戛然而止，两人同时停住了胡闹，以一上一下的体位目光交汇了。  
他们紧紧凝视着对方，谁都没有先挪开目光，咫尺之距，彼此的呼吸声清晰可闻，呼出的热气相互渗透，脸上各自一阵搔痒。

最后，木子洋率先从他身上起来，站起身。  
“东西收好，”  
男人看着手表上的时间，脸上是好戏不得不强行中断的无可奈何，  
“我们真的得出门了。”


	7. （七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不可以打扰我的工作哦，否则……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跳蛋/堵嘴/捆绑/放置play

自憎与远妄（七）

木子洋大老远地又看见前台那位每天雷打不动全套精致妆容的小姑娘了。  
明明早班那么痛苦，她倒永远精力十足，一米外就对男人露出灿烂的笑容。  
“早上好，Kwin，今天约诊的病人预约时间段是九点二十。”  
“知道了。”

小姑娘发现男人的反应有些奇怪，今天甚至没跟自己对视点头，匆匆接过文件就走了。正当她疑惑不解之际，看见个熟悉的身影低着头迅速走过，一路畅通无阻地跟进了对方的办公室，砰地一声，Kwin的办公室门关上了。  
小姑娘顿时呆愣在原地，眨着人工大美瞳一直到去了趟茶水间的同事回来，奇怪地问道：“你看什么呢？”  
“……”她猛地回过神，已然顿悟，笑得微妙，“我好像看到了不得了的事情。”  
“？”

“等下我和病人过去催眠间后，你就在我这写作业吧。”  
灵超坐在沙发上好奇地四处张望，上次来他没仔细看，这回过来便宛如发现了新大陆般，机械性地“嗯嗯”应答着木子洋。  
“累了的话可以进休息室睡一会。”男人指着左边的隔间，“我一般午休都会在那。最后，最好不要乱跑，等中午我带你去吃饭。”  
小孩乖巧地应答着，声音又甜又脆：“知道了。”  
木子洋抬手看了一眼时间，“你先进去休息室回避一下，我的病人马上要来了。等我们离开后再出来。”  
诊所咨询保密需要众所周知，男人让自己待在同一空间已经是破例，灵超点点头，立刻起身钻进了隔间。

隔间不大不小，呈长方形，大概自家客厅一般大，内里布局装潢十分精致应有尽有，很符合男人完美主义的风格。房间一面墙，一面落地玻璃——如果拉开窗帘的话就能够直接看到办公室内。单人床横在墙边，对面还有一台液晶电视，除此之外，房间里有许多入墙式柜子，也不知道里头装了什么。

“热的话记得把空调打开。”  
木子洋的声音从隔间外传来。  
“知道啦！哥哥你赶紧准备工作吧！”灵超喊了一声应回去，自觉掩上了门、拉好窗帘。

灵超伸了个懒腰，一头栽进了床里。说实在的他确实还没睡够。  
然而躺了没多久，他就听见外头传来了骚动声响，应该是病人到了。

“木医生。”一个中年女性的声音，“不好意思啊，小倩今天怎么喊都不起床，稍微迟到了一会儿……”  
“没关系，进来坐下吧，时间刚好。”

 

灵超瞬间被吸引了全部注意力，睡意一扫而空。他翻坐起来，凑到窗帘边，犹豫踌躇着。  
就看一下……就看一下，我不是要偷听他们。  
默默在心里说服自己，灵超轻轻拉开了窗帘的一小角。

应该是一位母亲陪着女儿过来的，母亲拉着神情有些恍惚的女孩在椅子边坐下。  
男人坐在对面，翻开了笔记本，“最近休息得怎么样？”  
中年女人抢着回答：“上次刚回去还好，前几天又开始做噩梦了。”  
“阿姨，您让她自己回答吧。”男人礼貌而委婉地提醒道。  
“……抱歉抱歉，我太心急了。小倩，”她推了一下女孩的肩膀，“医生问你话呢。”  
病人看上去二十多岁的年纪，双眼深陷，精神萎靡，脸上表情迷茫又像是在放空。  
“我……我又做噩梦了。”被母亲推了一把，她如梦初醒般地猛抖了一下，怔怔着。  
“梦见了什么？”  
“他……那个变态又打我……”  
女孩颤抖着，越说越激动，  
“我想跑可是跑不掉！……他把我拖了回去，然后——”  
木子洋笔下微微一顿，轻皱起眉，心想一年了，这个被前男友家暴的女孩还是没能从心理阴影里走出来，不禁轻叹了口气。  
坐在面前的人开始捂住耳朵尖叫，泪水抑制不住夺眶而出，忽然下一秒就失控地一把抓住了男人的手，这让木子洋也稍稍惊了一下。

——！  
而就在同一瞬间，灵超的心紧了一下，不知道为什么，看见男人的手被别人握住的时候，他立刻被一种极其微妙的感觉包围了。

“……”  
而另一边，混乱的意外仍在发酵，女孩约抓越紧，  
“医生，我该怎么办？你救救我，我不想梦见他了——”

于是下一秒，砰地一声，听见声源是从休息室传来的，木子洋条件反射地抬头望去。  
灵超几乎是摔门冲了出来，却又惊醒地猛然顿住，他站在休息室门口，表情复杂中闪过坏事的慌乱，心虚又后悔地咬着唇。

“医生，这里怎么有别人？！”女孩的母亲当即抱怨了起来，“治疗这么私密的过程，这怎么——”  
“抱歉，”男人反应及时地挣开女孩握住自己的双手，迅速站起来——就在灵超大脑一片空白的时候，他已经想出了解决办法，“这是我妹妹，今天生病了。”他说着就走向灵超，按着他的肩膀将他往回推，一边还回过头，“阿姨，我看时间也差不多，我们休息十分钟，您带她去催眠室准备一下，到时候我进去治疗您也不能继续陪着了。”  
“诶……好好好。”一听到要开始治疗，女人瞬间忘了这茬，忙不迭拉起人就走。

木子洋揽着灵超走进休息室，轻轻关上门，“你怎么了？身体不舒服？”  
男人这么一问，灵超反而更愧疚了，使劲摇了摇头，“我……我没……”  
“听着，你不可以打扰我的工作，”难得看见他这么认真，“即使我不在乎，病人和家属也会有意见的。”  
“对不起哥哥，我只是一时忍不住……”最后还是没说出口，灵超发现自己不敢大胆直率地表达自己对男人的情感了——就在昨晚男人中断了那场闹剧后，他开始会害怕被拒绝。  
而木子洋怎么也生不起气，无奈又想笑，他伸手去摆弄着小孩委屈下撇的唇，忽然，灵机一动，嘴角瞬间扬起不怀好意的笑容。

“不然……我们玩个游戏吧？”

灵超当真傻乎乎睁大眼，好奇而无辜地问道：“嗯？什么啊？”

男人三步并作两步走到某个柜子前打开，搜刮了好一会儿才从里头拿出了好几个未拆封的盒子，他一边拆卸外包装，一边侧头道：“到床上去，跪着趴好。”  
灵超看不清他究竟在倒腾什么，想着保留点对未知神秘的期待便屈膝爬上了床，乖乖照做。  
皮鞋点地的脚步声减近，男人走到了他身后，手摸到他身前的裤子纽扣上，单手挑开，一把连同里裤褪下，白皙翘挺的臀再一次暴露在空气中。  
跟昨晚一样的、熟悉的冰凉液体缓缓从臀缝流淌进穴口，但是下一秒，男人的手指并没有如期而至。  
取而代之的是一个触感奇怪的异物，又硬又软，正在一点点入侵自己的后庭。  
“……唔……！”  
灵超惊吓着回过头去，只听见啵地一声，粉红色的跳蛋完整地塞进了他的体内，只留下细长的尾端卡在穴外。  
约莫一根大拇指粗长的跳蛋挤压着紧致如初的甬道，灵超的双手忍不住抓紧了床单，低下头轻喘，身子跟着难受地扭动。  
男人双手箍了箍两瓣臀肉，拍了好几下，确保跳蛋滑得更进去些。期间夹杂着小孩细细碎碎的低吟，让他如临大敌地警告自己迅速解决。  
“让你穿这么少，”他刻意用轻挑的语气逗弄着灵超，一边颇为体贴地帮对方把裤子拉上重新穿好，同时欣赏着灵超紧绷成一条线、微微颤抖的瘦劲背腰，“一会儿可别着凉了。先起来一下。”  
灵超迷迷糊糊地撑起身，跳蛋还没开启，只是安安静静躺在体内都让他坐立难安，  
而就在这时，他看见男人从刚拆封的盒子里拿出了绳子。

“别动。”

绳子穿过他的脖子，首先形成了绳套，男人紧接着继续，卡过身下，缚完双腕、绕过腰后返回胸前，轻车熟路而迅速地完成了捆绑。  
当然，这其中也有另一当事人乖巧配合毫不反抗的因素在。

灵超被身体的紧缚感和背后的拉力强迫着挺直了背，吊带上衣被绳子切割成一个个菱形，平坦的胸部平添了几分色情。

“再试试这个。”  
男人最后在他眼前亮出了胶布。

“……这是……”  
灵超愣了一下，疑惑地眨了几下眼。

木子洋修长的手，指尖抵在他的唇峰，“我要封住你的嘴，不过我说了一切都会征求你的同意。所以，你愿意么。”  
温润的嗓音充满了蛊惑，灵超感觉自己的灵魂正在抽离身体，但是在意识涣散之前，他用力点了点头。

男人满意地点点头，剪下一片胶布覆住他的唇，双手并用地挤出空气、按着轮廓边缘压紧，瞬间眼前的人就被剥夺了说话的能力，空睁着的一双大眼看上去更加可怜无辜。

木子洋托住他的颈后和腰，慢慢地将人放倒躺平在床上，蹲下身抓过一边的被子帮他盖好掖紧，一手抚摸着他的脑袋，一边贴在他耳边轻声道：“准备好了么？马上要开始了。”

男人早已划开手机，点进了某个界面，按下了启动键。

灵超的双眼在下一秒猝然瞪大，一阵细微的振动声缓缓响起，接踵而至的是被堵在半路碎化了的含糊呻吟，他立刻蜷起身子侧翻挣扎起来。  
“嗯唔……嗯……！”  
挣扎扯动了身上的绳子，顿时牵一发而动全身，他的整个上半身都极其敏感地觉得微妙又难受，于是呻吟更加发生了。

男人伸手抹掉他一瞬间被刺激出来的生理泪水，轻吻了一下眼睑，灵超头皮一阵发麻，挣扎得更厉害了，缩成一团的身子不住发颤。  
“再给你最后一次机会，是等我回来，还是现在停止，如果想要现在停下，就眨两下眼睛。”  
他被男人挑起了下巴，直面迎上对视。

三秒，五秒，十秒过去了，灵超用力地把眼睛闭上，没再睁开。

他听了男人意外又无可奈何的轻笑，  
“那好吧。”

木子洋性质大发，临时扯下领带，连同他的眼睛一起蒙住了，  
“那你就等我回来吧……记得要坚持住。”

吱呀两声，门开了又关上了，明显的反锁声过后，沉重的脚步声渐行渐远。


	8. （八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first KISS❤️
> 
> 话说怎么又是弟弟主动【。】

（八）

灵超感觉到浑身上下宛如有千万只虫子在爬。  
此时此刻的感觉称不上难受，却还是很难受。  
跳蛋在体内以诡异的变动频率刺激着他的肉壁，缓慢的时候，固定刺激着同一处地方，酥麻径直震碎了呻吟，化为磕碰断续的呜咽；猛然加快的时候，跳蛋前端疯狂震动着往甬道深处钻去，最后达到了他从来没被触碰过的深处，微妙的羞耻感将他包围的一干二净。夹紧的双腿适得其反，将跳蛋往里送得更狠了，碾过脆弱的柔软，灵超猛地翻了个身，他本只是口不能言目不能视，剩下的感觉却在这漫长的折磨下也慢慢模糊错乱了。  
他甚至不知道翻了这么多次身后，自己现在究竟对着哪一边墙。  
他快要疯掉了。  
致命的快感随着时间的推移转化为腰腹酸胀的难受，胯下的欲望已然硬挺，生生将牛仔裤顶出伞状。布料之下，玉茎像被关在牢笼中的困兽，汹涌翻腾上来的全是淫靡的渴望。  
外界的任何声音都让他敏感异常，风声鹤唳。生怕进来的不是自己希望的人，那么如果陌生的人看到这副场景又会是怎样的后果……灵超不敢想象，身子愈发绷紧，彻底将跳蛋挤进了最深处的静谧。  
异物疯狂跳动着抵上了G点的瞬间，颤栗的身子步入抽搐，与此同时，外头终于传来旋转门把手的声音。  
灵超挣扎着起身，急切寻找安全感的妄图让他一时之间忘记自己的处境，扑出去后只觉腰下一空，瞬间，世界天旋地转，他失去了平衡。

——！  
木子洋眼疾手快地箭步上前，及时揽住从床上滚下来的人，抱着他一起摔在了地毯上。唯一不同的是，自己砸在了地毯上，而灵超砸在了他身上。  
“……你小心点。”惊魂未定的不止灵超一人，男人在刚才也是切身体会到了心脏骤停是什么样的感觉，深吐了几口气，忙不迭将对方身上的束缚一一解开。  
从领带、到胶布，绳子，最后，男人缓慢试探着一点点将跳蛋拽出来的过程中，灵超空张着嘴昂头，随着异物在体内的推动不断发出低吟，整张脸都被潮红填满，匍匐在男人胸前，难受地扭动着身子。  
“嗯……唔！”临近穴口，马上就要完全退出的时候，灵超的呻吟陡然拔高，双手紧紧攥着男人的领口，接踵而至的是“啵”地一声水声，跳蛋沾着湿润的淫液被一整个拔出，灵超直直倒抽了一口气，嘴角泻出些许狼狈的津液。  
他双目涣散，木然地同男人对视着。眼底意味不明的委屈正在蓄力，十秒后，双眸颤栗着染上一层雾气。  
木子洋在心底暗叫不妙。  
“……生气了？”他试探着，轻声道，“我就走了一个多小时。”  
灵超忽然扬起攥成拳头的手，连番在男人肩上落下发泄。一边锤，还一边用力吸了吸鼻子，强忍住眼底打转的泪水。末了，他倏地埋下头、对着男人的肩膀就是一口。  
“嘶……”咬得不轻不重，木子洋只觉得肩上想被哪只一直温顺却忽然发狠的家猫挠了一下，哭笑不得，不由自主摸上对方的背部拍打着作为安抚，“好好好，我道歉。”

咬够了、出够气了，灵超猛然抬起头，瞪着男人的目光却丝毫没有要让这事过去的意思。  
不仅如此，呼吸还愈发狭促，“……嗯……”  
男人的疑惑在下一秒得到了解答——下身有什么东西正在顶着自己。

木子洋瞬间了然，调戏般地轻吹了声口哨，手沿着灵超光滑的背部迅速梭巡到下半身，隔着牛仔短裤肆意揉着翘挺的半边臀，细碎呻吟霎时加进了颤音。  
“别急……”  
轻声细语在灵超耳边呵出热气，男人扶着他缓缓坐起，瞬间变成了灵超跪坐在自己身上的体位。  
男人一把拽掉他左边的肩带，上衣解体过半滑了下来，瞬间赤裸的半边身子映入眼帘。浅浅的红色勒痕遍布，摸上去，灵超的身体滚烫得吓人，茱萸尤其泛红。  
木子洋双手并用地将他的裤子重新褪下，继而一手握住挺立的欲望，一手揉上左边胸口的殷红。  
大抵是从来没被这么对待过，大受刺激的玉茎并没因此释放，反而仅仅是顶端微微渗出一塌糊涂的白浊，男人动作轻缓而温柔地上下套弄着，一边舔过灵超的眼睑鼻尖。  
“慢慢来。”  
灵超双手环紧他的脖子，几乎咬破唇的呻吟还是无法抑制住地从嘴边泄了出来，最后索性一头扎进他脖颈里，再次咬住了男人的另一边肩膀。  
“啊、啊……哥哥……好难受……”  
“放松。”  
木子洋嘴上这么说着，下一秒却两指捏住那一点，向前扯动了一下。  
“啊——……！！”一声没了尾音的尖叫过后，一道银丝喷涌至半空，与此同时，男人的掌心已经沾满了粘稠的白色液体。  
释放过后，灵超紧绷成一条直线的背渐渐放松下来，他趴在男人身上喘了好一会儿的气，这才慢慢从对方身上撑起身来，以跪坐的姿势，同男人保持着差不多的水平高度对视着。  
两个人相视无言，气氛不知道为什么就这样陷入了略微尴尬的死寂。

灵超衣衫不整下的泛红肌肤滚烫，一呼一吸牵动的半裸胴体，如此尤物就这样跪在自己跟前，触手可及。尤物的一举一动无时不刻不在刺激着男人的荷尔蒙，性冲动马上就要冲破理智的堤坝，他想将对方的衣服撕得粉碎，将方才点到为止的事情继续做下去，这一秒，男人想到他还没有见过灵超狠狠哭过，如若自己毫不留情地贯穿他而不是用跳蛋，是不是就有机会见识到更加色情的一幕。

然而理智还是在精神崩塌前做出了反应，让荒谬胎死腹中。  
“好些了么。”  
“……”灵超不说话，轻喘着气，目不转睛地望着男人，欲言又止。  
木子洋自顾自笑了声，企图让气氛缓和轻松下来，“怎么了？还有哪里想咬的吗？两边肩膀都被你……”

灵超忽然一个俯身向前，轻啄着咬住了他的双唇。

别说主动吻人，就连接吻，灵超都没有尝试过。  
他笨拙地挑开男人的双唇，舌尖钻进唇腔，触及上颚后便开始有些慌乱，不知道该如何进行下去，幸好这个时候被亲吻的人终于回过了神，轻车熟路、抬手就扣住了自己的后脑，两个人的唇舌瞬间纠缠在了一起，男人的舌尖扫过他的齿贝作为“开战”的最后通牒，下一秒便开始肆意掠夺着他嘴里的氧气，平静的吻势骤然激烈起来，两个人的鼻子磕碰了几下，房间里已是水声阵阵。  
亲吻超过半分钟后，灵超已经开始感到呼吸困难，支支吾吾着挣扎起来，拍了拍男人的胸口。  
男人如梦初醒，猛地睁开眼，继而放开了灵超。一股微弱的腥味沿着唇四散，木子洋抬手抹抹唇边，摸回来几滴血。  
“……对不起！……”灵超后知后觉，窘迫又羞愤欲死，“疼吗……？唔……！”

男人径直朝他伸出手，指腹抵在他的唇峰上，用力按了下去，顺势蹿进了嘴里。

“你咬出来的，”木子洋哑然，“自己不尝尝吗？”

“……我不是故意的嘛……哈嚏！”  
一个喷嚏彻底打破了暧昧的气氛，木子洋扯过床上的毯子披到他身上，话题瞬间跳转。  
“下午的行程临时取消了，收拾一下带你出去吃饭，”男人一边说一边紧了紧毛毯，“有时间可以顺便逛街。”  
“……真的？”惊喜跃然眼底，灵超立刻从刚才迷糊的状态里抽离出来、完全清醒了。

不过他又立刻想到一个很现实的问题。  
“我的衣服……”他打量了一圈自己这身又被搞得乱七八糟不堪入目的衣服，话语里似是掺进了撒娇的责怪。  
木子洋的心情没来由地好，大概是因为灵超终于不能穿得那么少地出门了，完全没发觉自己是多么忌讳别人的目光落在灵超身上多看一眼，“我去给你拿一套员工服。还是说要穿我的衣服？我在这里放了好几套备用的，不过都是正装。”  
“……”灵超往他身上瞄去，末了撅了噘嘴，“你这一整套衣服，看起来又又厚又热，我不要。”而且两个人的体型差，穿上去绝对很别扭。  
男人指了指房间尽头的小门，“浴室，去洗个澡，我去拿衣服。”  
“……哥哥你……你的办公室里为什么还有浴室？”  
“以前经常加班住在办公室，后来就改了一下内部构造，”木子洋这会儿耐心十足，“方便。”  
“加班熬夜对身体不好的。”灵超忽然认真起来，直直看着男人，“困的时候就应该快点睡，睡得着多好啊……”  
“那你以后监督我？”  
“……咦？”  
木子洋不说话。  
灵超兀自猜测过后，忽然埋下头缩进毯子里，脸红得迅速。  
几个表情和对视下来，心思相互了然，男人伸手将人抱起来，一步步走向浴室。

弯腰把人放进浴缸后，灵超忽然扯了扯自己的衣领。  
“怎么了？”  
“……哥哥，我会监督你的，”灵超一边说着，一边宛如在给自己打气般，抓着衣领的手愈发攥紧，“所以……说好了。”  
木子洋愣了一下，随即笑道：“好。”

 

木子洋从储物间里搜刮出了一套最小码的员工制服，夹在腰间走回了休息室，半透的浴室玻璃，强烈的灯光隐约衬出里头人的动作，灵超擦干净了身子，正在重新戴上假发。

木子洋轻轻敲了两下门。

“……来了！……”  
意料之中，灵超手忙脚乱地戴好假发，匆匆跑来拉开了门。他一丝不挂，赤裸着身子站在自己面前，依旧睁着那双无辜的大眼睛。  
“衣服。”  
把甚至未拆外包装的制服一把塞进对方怀里后，木子洋轻咳了两声，“我外面等你。”  
然后自己也不知道为什么地迅速转身离开了。  
明明主动送上门的是对方，却把他彻底击败，狼狈得被迫落荒而逃。

木子洋感觉到有什么东西正在飞速崩塌破败，并且知道最后一根弦倘若绷断，后果一定会是宛如多米诺骨牌一般的轰烈。

他当然也脱掉了早上临时应急穿的灵超父亲的衣服，换上了自己定制极度合身的西服。看了眼手表，十一点多了。

届时，灵超刚好换完衣服，扯着裙角就走了出来。  
半袖白衬衫，黑色紧身裙，标准的职场装。码数似乎还是太大了，经不住盈盈一握的细腰，瘦伶伶的四肢显得更加单薄了。穿在他身上，平添了几分微妙的情色。  
“我……”灵超却显得浑身不自在，一直拽着裙子，“没穿过紧身的……感觉好奇怪。”  
“那就一会儿去商场马上买新的。”

应灵超的要求，两人在商场大楼里迅速解决了午餐，便开始往楼上的服装区逛。  
吃饭的时候灵超就醉翁之意不在酒，他的小心思是，这也许算是两个人的一次约会，怎么能把时间浪费在无趣的吃饭上。而且这身制服穿着实在不舒服，他只想快点换下来。

两人拐进了一家时装店，灵超挑了几套衣服，把其中一套直接剪了吊牌穿在身上，结完账后，男人突然走上前来，替他把所有的袋子都拎进了怀里。  
灵超愣了一下，欲言又止。  
不过在感受到周边人艳羡的目光以后，他忽然魔怔了般，深吸一口气闭了嘴。  
“你……你有什么想买的吗？”并且不再称呼对方哥哥，想让那些误会的人就这样一直误会到底，“我陪你去吧。”  
木子洋想了想，末了说：“那就去手表店看一眼吧。”  
灵超迅速跟上，偷偷挤到了男人身边，将距离缩到最小地同男人并肩而行。  
这样看上去，他们在路人眼里就真的宛如神仙眷侣般令人羡慕生恨。

我到底在干什么啊。

灵超用力晃了晃脑袋，下一秒忽地瞥见某家店的橱窗挂着条酒红色的领带，不论是恰到好处的颜色还是花纹，都让他眼前一亮。  
再回头，看看身边的男人，那条领带和他简直是绝配，这世界上可能再也找不出第二个能够驾驭之的人了。  
木子洋想看找的店到了，灵超陪着进去晃了一圈，在男人看中其中一只手表要店员拿出来帮忙试戴的时候，他轻轻戳了一下男人。  
“哥哥，”小声着，“我想去买杯水。”  
“去吧。还是说要我陪你？”  
“不用……！我马上回来。”  
说完转身、一溜烟就不见了人影，反倒叫木子洋觉得有些不对，但总归也没放在心上。  
“先生，我先帮您把您现在手上戴着的这只摘下来吧。”  
“……嗯。”收回目光，木子洋心不在焉地卷起了衣袖。

 

“——要这个吗？”  
灵超用力点了点头，一路跑进店里，他还有些顺不过气，气喘吁吁。为了不暴露，他选择尽量少说话。  
“是送男朋友的吧？刚才我在门口看见你们经过了。”店员讨好的套着近乎，“你的眼光可真好，这条领带是纯手工定制，跟您男朋友确实很相配。还有其他需要吗？”  
灵超匆匆扫过店内的橱柜，抓了枚做工精致的胸针，冷静地递给了对方。  
眼前的女人顿时心花怒放，笑意更浓，连声说着好，忙不迭将他领到了柜台结账，生怕自己跑掉一样。  
灵超跟着走到收银台前停下，不安地望向外头，看见男人的身影还在对面的店里，这才松了口气。从店员嘴里说出来的价格他也没听进去，径直掏了张卡出来推过去，看见POS机，便轻车熟路地输入了密码。  
“可以啦，小妹妹，签个字，单据收好。”

灵超收回卡，抓过袋子，却冲对方摆了摆手。

“……不要单据吗？”

店员看着眼前的人再一次冲自己点了点头，便迅速转身离开，内心的积疑更大了。想着这小姑娘真奇怪，不过出手倒挺大方的，眼光也独到，这两样东西卖出去，自己这个月的业绩第一绝对稳了。于是想到这里，她心情大好，哼着小曲将单据丢进了垃圾桶。

没有单据他就不能退掉了吧，灵超兀自想着，这样就不得不收下自己的礼物了。

然而刚走出去没两步，口袋里的手机响了，备注名写着：“爸爸”。

“……喂。”  
“儿子，你去逛街了吗？”他的父亲口气里洋溢着兴奋。  
“……嗯，我在买衣服。……是我不小心花了很多钱吗？……对不起，我没注意看价格……”  
“啊？没跟你说这个！我是说太好了，就跟你说平时没事不要老待在公寓里多出去走走透透气，这样晚上才睡得好不是吗？你自己一个人，还是跟同学？”  
“我……跟……木医生。”  
“你妈妈说的那位医生？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你们好好玩吧，一会儿多谢谢人家工作时间陪你出来……对了，既然这样，你能不能顺便问他家长会的事？”

“——灵超。”

！  
灵超猛地抬起头，木子洋熟悉的身影缓缓向自己走来，他下意识看了眼手机，总有着做贼心虚的感觉。于是匆匆敷衍了电话另一头的父亲：“我知道了，我等下问他。我先挂了。”

“不是说买水吗？”木子洋走到他跟前，往边上的店看了一眼，疑惑不解，“怎么走到这里来了？你在跟谁讲电话？……嗯？”届时他又注意到了小孩手上新提了个袋子，“买了什么？”  
灵超迅速将袋子塞进他怀里，不由分说，打了男人个猝不及防。  
“……给我的？”木子洋愣了下，试探地问道。  
“给你的。我……我有事想拜托你。”  
男人一头雾水：“什么事？突然这么……”

 

“这周五下午我们学校家长会，可是我爸爸妈妈都出差不能去，你……能替他们去参加吗？”

 

TBC.


	9. （九）

（九）  
木子洋把车稳稳当当地开进停车位后，抄起钥匙下了车，有些好奇地四处张望起来。  
近几年高校花在软件设施上的心思越来越多了，绿化做得不错，一眼望去看着就十分舒服，确实，一路走过校道，心情都跟着好了起来，怕是走到教室已是元气满满、斗志昂扬。  
高三的教学楼前拉起了“欢迎高三年段家长”的横幅，这栋教学楼还很新，应该是今年刚建的，楼后墙沿一台台空调外机排列整齐，证明重点保护对象们的学习环境还是不错的。  
每个班级门口都站了几名学生代表负责接待，木子洋边走边低头看了眼灵超前几天发给自己的班级信息，他是在……一班。  
就在第一间教室，男人停下了脚步，届时，跟门口扎着马尾的女生对视了。  
“您好，”女孩礼貌地笑笑，“请问是谁的家长呢？”  
“灵超。”  
“啊，灵超是在这班，您请进。”  
木子洋刚想迈开脚步，手机却在这个时候震了起来。  
“……”男人的脚步戛然而止，看着来电提示微微皱眉，“抱歉，我接个电话再进去。”  
“好的，您先忙。”  
   
木子洋转身走到中央的花坛边，这才把电话接起来。  
“您好，我是木子洋。”  
“木医生，不好意思打扰你了……”  
“是您女儿的事吗？”  
“……嗯……其实我们也不想这样打扰你，只是……那个男的前几天又找上门来了。”  
木子洋眉毛一跳，忽然有种不祥的预感，“没起争执吧？”  
“这倒没有，只是他这次跟换了一个人似的，小倩又心软了，您看您能不能劝劝她，或者……或者假扮一下男朋友，让那个男的彻底死心？”  
“……”  
女人的话一说出口，木子洋骤然陷入沉默。  
在对方也紧张等待回答的期间，气氛陷入了诡异而微妙的尴尬，末了，男人轻吐一口气，郑重地拒绝了：“抱歉，这不在我的工作范围内。……我现在这边还有急事，以后在我工作时间联系我吧。”  
说完不等女人回应就迅速挂断了。他以前并不会这么做，身为医生，职业习惯考虑患者心情，让他总会选择等待对方先将通话挂断。但是这一次，他发现自己竟然有一丝慌张。  
不想听见软磨硬泡求情的慌张，怜悯和心软的恻隐之心，是这群治病救人者的通病。  
   
灭掉屏幕，男人重新收拾了一下心情，走进了班级。  
教室里只留几名班干部在帮班主任的忙，但是灵超跟自己说过今天他也会来，两人约好了结束一起去吃晚餐的。  
高三的教室不方便乱动，故而这次也只是简单收拾了一下，男人被领着到灵超的课桌前坐下，抽屉里塞满了课本和考卷，但是摆放得很整齐，望向周围，这应该是全班课桌最干净的了。  
他好奇地抽出一把考卷翻开，映入眼帘的是一个个漂亮的接近满分的成绩，语文也不差，看过去都不低于130，木子洋翻着翻着，竟油然而生一种自豪又风光的感觉。  
   
“——哎哟，这成绩简直了！”  
一声女人的惊呼打断男人的魂游，木子洋一个激灵，发现邻座的一名中年女人正瞪大着眼使劲往自己这边看过来，自带好奇八卦的气场，怪嗔着道：“您是谁的家长啊？”  
“……灵超。”  
“哟，这么年轻，是哥哥吧？”现在的阿姨似乎都有自来熟的特异功能，一点都不觉得自己在尬聊。  
“嗯，我是。”  
“您家孩子是怎么考的这成绩啊？真令人羡慕……是不是一整天都在读书啊？”  
   
羡慕吗？  
男人想起小孩失眠痛苦的模样，心情忽地难以言喻。  
“还是要注意劳逸结合，”他听见自己这样道，“身体健康比什么都重要。”  
女人似是被他的认真吓到了，自讨无趣地默默缩了回去，“嗯……你说的也有道理……”脸上还是带着没能讨要到学习秘籍的不甘。  
出于好奇，木子洋又偷偷翻开了灵超的课本跟练习册，发现上面干干净净，几乎没有笔记，练习册更是过分至极，小题旁边完全没有留下计算的标记，直接怼下一个答案，更气人的是，答案还是对的。  
男人又好气又好笑，把课本考卷整理好后塞回课桌里，手却摸到了一个什么软软的东西。  
拉出来一看，是个午睡神器，一个小小的枕头。  
“……”  
准备得还挺齐全。  
   
刚在想着这个人，对方就发来了信息。  
“微信消息 来自灵超  
哥哥，我在我们学校的篮球场等你。”  
   
学生给自己端上来一杯茶后，班主任站上了讲台，家长会正式开始了，男人简单地回了个好，连忙收起手机准备专心听开会内容。  
毕竟这次自己是身负重任，还是要认真一点的。  
   
不过……篮球场？  
他也打篮球么？  
仔细想想，自己一直以来看见的都是灵超穿着女装的模样，所以今天——  
   
木子洋猛地晃了晃脑袋。  
   
他发现自己的意识，在不受控制地飘向九霄云外。  
   
   
“那么今天的家长会到此结束，感谢各位家长百忙之中抽出时间来参加，谢谢大家。”  
“对了，灵超的家长可以留下来一会儿吗。”  
   
班主任一句话，让刚要起身离开的男人脚下一顿，慢慢地转身朝向讲台。  
他跟班主任对视了一眼，双方微微颔首示意。  
   
等人散得差不多了，两人走到了走廊外。  
“您是灵超的哥哥？……之前没有见过，……啊，话是这么说，不过其实他的家长也没来参加过家长会……哈哈。”  
“我是，您有什么事要交代的吗？”  
班主任欲言又止，似乎在纠结着什么，甚至还紧了紧双手，“是有想说的……啊，但是您放心，不是什么告状，灵超一直是最让我放心的孩子，只是他对自己的要求很高，虽然以他现在的成绩想上个好大学完全是闭着眼睛都能过，但是他最想上的学校……这几次成绩都在那个线上下波动，不太稳。我看他有点着急了，所以如果可以的话希望家人能多花时间陪陪他，也做做心理疏导，……嗯……大概就这样了。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
“辛苦您了。”  
“哪里，谢谢您这么关心他。……对了，您知道篮球场怎么走吗？”  
“哦，这边，”班主任指了指某个方向，“穿过走廊就能看到。”  
   
午后的操场，热辣的阳光退了些许，却也还是够呛，但尽管如此依旧无法阻止少年少女们对运动的热爱，尤其是篮球场上的少年们，挥汗如雨，乐在其中。  
而男人在里头看见了一个陌生又熟悉的身影。  
那个身影此时正弯着腰，全神贯注在手里拍打着的篮球上，面对被团团围住的劣势局面，亮堂的双眼溜溜地转动，寻找着每一个可能突围的机会，木子洋没来得及看清楚他的脸，身影忽然向前顿了一步，一个假动作后利落转身成功突出重围，左手持球，一个加速变向冲回篮下高高跃起——  
漂亮的灌篮动作行云流水、一气呵成，少年稳稳落地的这一刻，满身英气在骄阳下恣意挥洒，风吹动他的外套衣袂，连带着少年的转身掀翻他的兜帽，灵超清秀的面庞终于清晰地展露在自己眼前，木子洋只见他抬手捋了捋刘海，轻喘着气，带动从额头流下的汗珠。  
灵超在同伴的欢呼与喝彩下不好意思地笑了笑，走到边上俯身抓起矿泉水，再站直起来后，就跟男人目光交汇了。  
   
他的双眼一下亮了起来，攥着矿泉水瓶就飞奔向木子洋。  
   
“哥哥……！”  
跑得太急，宽松的运动外套从身上滑落，内里只一件坎肩的躯体露出白皙的肩膀手臂，灵超又惊又喜地停在男人跟前，甚至由于高兴有些无语伦次，  
“这么快就……就结束了吗……？”  
男人自己都没注意到此时此刻自己落在灵超身上的目光有多么炙热，盯着小孩一头雾水，末了还莫名慌张起来，往身上看了一圈。  
“为什么这么看着我……我脸上有什么东西吗哥哥？”  
“……没事。”  
后知后觉自己的失态，木子洋收回了眼神，轻咳一声，“你比赛结束了吗？”  
“结束了！我们就是玩玩，没算分的……随时都能走。”  
“那走吧，晚上想吃什么？”  
“我都行……！”  
   
两个身影就这样渐行渐远。  
   
这是他第一次看见灵超的男装。  
但木子洋没有想到，冲击力会这么大。  
以前纵使箭在弦上，但他总觉得哪里不对，理智强行控制着他点到为止，他想尊重他的病人，更不愿意亵渎。  
   
可所有的一切都在他看见少年的这副模样时，彻彻底底灰飞烟灭。  
他终于明白是因为什么。  
坦白说，自己现在要比任何时候都不安。

因为他知道，自己再也拒绝不了灵超了。

男孩子模样的灵超，身上有足以让自己沦陷的一切。

 

灵超觉得气氛有些奇怪。  
不论是刚才在餐厅吃饭，还是现在吃完饭在回去的车上。  
奇怪的地方就是，男人跟自己说的话不超过二十句。  
明明之前不是这样的……灵超开始烦闷起来，是自己做了什么吗？难道是……

他低头看了看自己今天的装束。  
完完全全的运动风男装，难道是因为这个？  
灵超更难受了，一想到男人不喜欢自己这样，他就无比消沉。可是又不敢真的开口去问。

“这几天睡得还好吗？”  
而就在这时，驾驶座上的人终于主动开口说了上车后的第一句话。  
“嗯……比以前好多了。”  
“那就好，不过还是在吃药是么？”  
“……”  
不说话，就当他默认了。  
男人轻叹一声：“果然，那样的话不算真的好，可以的话尽量不要对药物产生依赖。”  
“可我……”灵超低着头，有气无力地耷拉着脑袋，双手却攥着衣角越来越紧，“我……对不起。”  
把车停在红灯前，木子洋微微一怔侧头，“为什么突然道歉？”  
身边的人一直低着头不说话，男人试探着伸过去手，可指尖都还没碰到对方，就瞥见一滴泪水滴落而下，正好打在了自己的手背上。

“……灵超？”  
“哥哥是不是不喜欢我这样。”  
“什么？我不是——”  
灵超猛地抬起头，双眼发红，紧抿的唇带动战栗的身体，声音委屈无比，“哥哥今天好奇怪，不愿意跟我讲话，是因为我穿了这样的衣服吗？如果是，我可以……”  
“去我家吗？”  
“……什……什么？”  
木子洋飞快地连同小孩的胡思乱想一块打断，正经又严肃地望着他，“我说，去我家么？”

 

接下来的十分钟，灵超整个人都是发懵的。他就这样晕乎乎了一路，回过神来，车子似乎已经开进了一栋别墅的庭院里。

调整了一下情绪，灵超试探着开口，  
“这里是哥哥家吗？”  
“嗯。”男人低头拉上手刹，一边应答着解开了安全带。  
“这么大的别墅，哥哥你一个人——！”

解开安全带的木子洋忽然一个俯身，整个人欺压上前，将他按在座位上，捧起他的脸，狠狠吻了下去。

突如其来的吻霸道而迫切，占有的侵犯横扫唇腔，遭肆意掠夺的氧气迅速流逝，灵超很快就感觉到喘不过气，却挣脱不开，这个吻激烈到两个人的唇齿都磕碰了好几次的程度。  
男人一点一点地吸干了他的力气，等到他的身子软瘫成一滩水，仿佛失去了骨头，这才收回嘴。  
“唔……”灵超发懵地软在座位上，重重喘着气，“哥……哥哥……？”  
男人的喘息声也是狭促的。  
两个人的距离很近，双唇咫尺，此起彼伏的呼吸声清晰可闻。

良久，男人忽然沉吟着开口，  
“对不起。”

“……什么？”

灵超从他眼底看见了汹涌的兽欲。

 

“我想要你。”

 

他一下子张口结舌，说不出话来。

可木子洋已然失去了理智，匆匆忙忙下了车绕到副驾驶门打开，

“就现在。”

说完，男人粗暴地扯掉他的安全带，生生将人从车里抱着扛上了肩。


	10. （十）

（十）  
眼前的宾利慢慢缩小，灵超这才意识到自己在被男人扛着往屋里走。  
   
他听见滴一声，是木子洋刷开了别墅大门。  
别墅里只开着一盏小灯，达不到将偌大空间照得通亮的效果。身体视线接连天旋地转，后背砸上柔软的沙发，他还没来得及做出反应，骤然欺压上前的身影迎着黑暗将他整个吞噬进了身下怀中。  
男人恍若失控了一般，近乎疯狂地咬住他的唇吮吸得啧啧作响。游走梭巡的双手轻车熟路地将外套从他肩上扯落，木子洋揉着他的颈后，慢慢把嘴埋进了他的肩颈里。  
灵超昂着头轻喘起来，身子在黑暗中不自觉蜷缩成一团轻颤，男人被激起的性冲动已经汹涌着漫过堤坝，面对小孩侧身的闪避浑然全部当做欲迎还拒，兀自掀起了坎肩卡至胸口，埋头便含住了其中一点。  
两排齿节轻轻磨咬，灵超的胸口随之起伏，这般微妙的瘙痒让他忍不住主动送上门去渴求对方的安抚。相较之下，惨遭冷落的另一点孤零零地垂落在一旁。  
   
“哥——啊……！”  
呻吟被男人突然发难的啃咬碎成含糊的闷哼，灵超的十指紧扣着男人的发丝，浑身上下抓心挠肝地痒，而所有诡异的情动，全积聚在了被对方不断吮吸挑逗的那一点上。  
他想喊停，发难的主却食髓知味，扒掉了他的裤子便揉了上去，肆意妄为。  
   
男人终于松嘴半撑起身来时，灵超左边的乳头已经红肿，边缘一圈色情的津液陷落在牙印里，乳尖颤颤巍巍，显得可怜兮兮地。  
然而木子洋已经失去理智，此时此刻灵超整个人在他眼里就是一只自己吃定了的猎物，这只可爱的猎物双眼噙满了水雾，眼尾是红的，脸颊是红的，脖子、肩膀还有胸前是粉嫩的，浑身上下都散发着诱人的香气。此等上好佳品，不拆吃入腹，誓不为人。  
   
木子洋重重咽了一口唾沫。  
他就知道自己忍不住的。  
   
灵超被脱得只剩一件撩起过半的坎肩，白里透粉的柔软肌肤滚烫得吓人，木子洋顺着他的腰滑到身前，抚上了那胯间的事物，动作缓慢地上下来回套弄起来。  
“啊……嗯……”  
猎物发出细碎的小声呜咽，他已经被男人欺负得毫无反抗之力，整个人乱七八糟，被人攥在手里的欲望逐渐硬挺胀大。  
撸动的速度愈发加快，指尖抠弄着上头的凸起与青筋，寻至顶端，男人忽然猛地向下一按堵住发泄的眼口，让原本随着撸动速度诚实无比地次次颤栗、次次如同一尾搁浅的鱼扭动得分外妖娆的身体在那一瞬间彻底僵住——  
灵超颤栗着踢蹬了几下腿，而就在这时，男人忽然松开了对玉茎的禁锢。  
   
悸动的情欲猝然褪去，取而代之的是空虚，灵超适应不了如此突然的转变，哼得像只小猫般无助又委屈，撑红的双眼半阖，双腿不自觉地朝着男人的腰缠了上去。  
男人见他主动，哑然地发出声轻笑，征服欲就在这一刻达到顶峰。  
   
他单手托起白皙翘挺的臀，另一只手手指刮过玉茎前端的点点白浊，就着当做润滑，两根手指便就这么挤进了臀缝间的穴口。  
炙热包裹了他。  
纵使方才的挑逗已经让这处滚烫发软着开始深处湿腻的淫液，然而没有其他的润滑让两指进入得有些困难，加之始作俑者心急如焚，才推进一半便又加了第三根，灵超浑身一颤，精致的五官扭作一团，他大口大口地呼吸着，企图缓解下体被异物强行进入的酸胀感。  
   
“嗯、……嗯……哥哥，等……”  
灵超的身体随着三根手指的侵犯不停扭动着，然而此时欲望最烈的是无法发泄的前端，却始终被冷落在一边。他忍不住伸出手妄想自渎，指尖甚至都没来得及碰到，便被男人扣住手腕，强硬地抓着按到了头顶。  
   
男人在用粗暴的行动禁止他有小动作。  
   
三指还在不停搅动着璧肉。  
灵超那双雾蒙蒙的双眼，下一秒眼泪就夺眶而出，不受控制。  
   
扩张过半，木子洋缓缓将手指退出来，连着啵地一声，掌心转眼便淌满了黏腻，身下的人无力地躺倒在沙发上，迷茫的双眼涣散，嘴角还渗有津液。  
是猎物，也是尤物——意乱情迷，双腿大开，乖巧如待宰的羔羊安静无比，双颊、胸前、下体绯红得色情而淫靡，像是在渴求着爱抚。  
木子洋的呼吸一次比一次沉重，他从未有这么一颗觉得身上的布料如此多余，阻止了自己就地实时发泄兽欲，脱衣解扣得急不可耐。  
   
处于恍惚状态的灵超是被哐！一声，皮带掉落在地的清脆声响拉回现实的。  
   
男人全裸的躯体在冲击着他的视觉，宽阔的肩身宛如牢笼将自己完全笼罩，灵超忽然如同只受惊的小鹿拼命想往后缩，然而被轻松地按回来。  
他也不知道为什么自己要做出这样的反应，明明之前无数次渴望这个男人属于自己，接纳自己的主动。  
可是今晚好像跟自己想象得不一样。  
男人比自己料想中要粗鲁。  
   
“别动。”  
木子洋声音都染上了沙哑，压抑在布料里按捺不住、血脉贲张的硬挺硕大弹出来狠狠打在他的臀缝处。  
   
灵超噗通狂跳的心脏与一张一缩的穴口意外契合，一唱一和地叫嚣着渴求进入，他分明要受不了了，乱作一团的大脑再也无法思考，只知道自己马上就要被那正在臀缝处摩挲蹭擦蠢蠢欲动巨物贯穿了。  
   
而期待盖过了不安与恐惧。  
   
可是这一刻，灵超发现自己不敢同男人对视。他闷哼着别开头，躲避着男人炙热的凝视。  
   
木子洋倏地沉下双眼，双手并用着将他的双腿压下到极限的对折——  
“啊……——！”  
硬物进入得十分突然而彻底，虽然早有预料，灵超还是被痛到了。被情欲折磨到就要哭出来的人被撕裂般的剧痛生生憋回去了叫喊，分不清是生理还是情意的泪水聚满眼眶，那双眼睛，剧烈颤抖眉毛下的双眼，宛如一个空虚而巨大的虫洞，木子洋舔着他的眼睑，身下的活塞运动被被子遮住大半，整张沙发都跟着摇晃起来。他分开了灵超紧握成拳头的其中一只手，五指穿插进指缝，从掌心传来的是源源不断的温暖。  
   
灵超在叫得更惨烈之前，慌不择路地抓过边上的沙发靠枕，狠狠咬了下去。  
男人见状更是胯下一热，血脉贲张，浑身都在燃烧着征服的血液，他猛烈而高频率地抽插起来，灵超的身体完全处于被动状态地跟着律动，囊袋与臀部碰撞的水声啧啧，整间别墅都斥满了色情的暧昧。他像一头失去理智的野兽，用下半身思考着如何贯穿猎物吃干抹净，双眼汹涌着的全是腥红的凶光。  
   
他把人生拉硬拽地抱起来，紧紧地揉进怀里，转变体位为骑乘的深入，灵超一边因为疼痛呜咽着，一边不由自主地环紧男人的脖子不肯松手，他把头靠到男人肩膀处，忍不住咬了下去。  
   
木子洋把腰一挺，一记猛烈的撞击劈开甬道粗暴地碾平里头的每一处褶皱顶到最深，半透明的囊袋再一次狠狠打在他通红的臀上，灵超腰间一胀，嘴上顿时没了力气，昂头就痛吟起来。  
   
“啊！……啊啊……！”他的手在男人背上胡乱抓着，木子洋陷落在兽欲的困境里苏醒不来，撞击的力度一次比一次重，灵超死死咬住下唇，泪水终于夺眶而出。  
   
好疼。  
可是还想要。  
   
身体滚烫得仿佛要融化了一般，灵超却越抱越紧，生生把男人的后背嵌扯出了痕迹。

他的体内像是也有一头野兽，在牢笼中咆哮怒吼，那是情欲使然的高鸣呼啸，渴望与男人融为一体。

木子洋忽然在这个时候，给了他一个吻。

灵超意外又震惊地睁开了眼，瞬间清醒。

这个吻肆无忌惮，甚至直接将舌头窜了进来，霸道而来势汹汹地舔弄舌尖，男人伸上前来的手扣住他的后脑，不断加深吻势，不断汲取他唇腔内的氧气。

两个人在同一时间释放，灵超抽搐着身体，玉茎喷涌出的白浊黏在自己的男人的小腹上，而男人最终爆射在他体内，一股热流几乎填满了全部，这一次，是真的从体外到体内，滚烫得彻彻底底。

灵超无力地向后一仰，被男人及时接住，捞回了怀里。

木子洋抚摸着他软瘫无力的身子，再次抱住了他。  
这个拥抱，他觉得自己倾注了毕生的力气，现在全部通通，都给同一个人。


End file.
